Return to me
by Misa Misuky
Summary: Kagome has been put under a spell, but how, by who, and what do they want with her.
1. Chapter 1

Return to me...

Chapter 1.

They where all talking around the campfire, all except Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was sitting high above a tree staring at Kagome who had her head stuck in her math book. It had been a week since that awful day and Kagome hadn't talked to Inuyasha since, and the times she did talk to him it was only for a moment and usually she only did so when required. To say Inuyasha was starting to worry would be wrong more like he was freaking out and kept bugging Kagome for some special attention, the attention he would always get with her without having to ask. But its not like he could blame her, about a week ago Inuyasha went off to find Kikyo and in his absence a ruthless demon attacked Kagome and the others and by the time he got there the demon was dead but not before hurting his companions. Since that day Kagome had been cursed with a deep scar in her right shoulder, that she would sometimes without noticing rub which brought great guilt to him, and a brand new bow that belonged to a certain dead miko. He tried to apologize but she would simply brush it off with an "don't worry about it" and whenever they would find themselves alone in a place it wouldn't take long for Kagome to make an excuse for her to leave. Suddenly the young dog demon was dragged out of his deep thoughts by the sound of the young girls voice "its no good, I don't understand any of it" he heard her say under her breath while slamming shut her book and letting out a deep sigh. She looked around and met the gaze of a certain hanyu, it was only a moment before she turned away and found her bow and arrows lying behind her. She placed them on her back and stood up "where are you going Kagome" asked Shippo with mouth full of what she guessed to be chocolate. She gave him a motherly smile before replying "I'm going for a walk I'll be back soon" Inuyasha starred at her retreading form before turning to glare daggers at Shippo. Inuyasha was jealous that Shippo was the only one to whom Kagome had yet to change attitudes with. He grumbled a couple of choice curses under his breath regarding a certain kitsune.

Kagome was panting for breath, she had ran through the forest field three times already and was now carving a small X on the bark of a large tree. She took a deep breath before running in the opposite direction of that tree. She ran for a while before turning around, now running backwards, and aimed her arrow then fired. She had just fired the arrow when her foot got caught on a root of a tree and she fell backwards with an 'oaf "nice Kagome how are you going to fight against Naraku when you can't even keep your ground against a tree" she said to herself. She laid back on the ground marveling the clear open sky, then she held her bow in front of her and ran her fingers through it. The memories of that day replayed in her mind and she hated that her mind wouldn't let go of the awful things that Kikyo had said to her...

*Flashback*

"Do you honestly think that Inuyasha stays with you because he 'loves' you or because you can sense the sacred jewel!" Kikyo asked. Kikyo had somehow appeared right after they defeated the demon and offered to heal their wounds using her miko magic. Kagome had been grateful at the time but when she asked Kikyo where Inuyasha was and Kikyo pulled her apart from the others that's when things started to turn for the worst. Before Kagome could respond Kikyo continued "No! He does it because he feels pity for you, you are the weakest link. Don't you grow weary of always being the one that must be rescued. You do know the only reason your friends don't ask you for your help in battle is not because they worry over your safety it's because they don't want you to stand in their way!" Kagome was in the brink of tears "That's Not true!!" Kagome argued. Kikyo gave her a hard look before continuing "Yes it is, you aren't that stupid Kagome I am sure of that. You see the way everyone always looks at you right before a battle their silently asking you not to screw up. Look you couldn't even protect those around you and you dare call your self a priestess" Kagome glanced a wary look to her friends who laid several feet behind, looking pale and weak. She wanted to tell her how wrong she was but she just couldn't bring herself to disagree with Kikyo " Your just a copy, face it, you can even see it in his eyes can't you. The way he looks at you, don't you ever feel that he is looking past you and into me Ha, for Kami's sake you don't even have your own soul. The power that you posses isn't even yours it's mine. The only thing your doing is stealing from me. Your weak and because of that, the darkness that fills the world can easily go past you and into the jewel. You know that I am right Kagome, the day will come when your weakness will be the end of your companions and even the shikon jewel it is in your best interest to hand over the jewel to me" Kikyo said holding out her palm but as soon as she saw Kagome grip the jewel tightly she dropped her hand. "Very well, but I am warning you. You are tainting the jewel with your weakness and soon the last bid of strength you posses will fall and the jewel will be corrupted. When that day comes the jewel will take over your body and you will end up destroying all those you care for. Until that day comes you might as well take this" Kikyo threw Kagome her own bow "That bow has absorbed some of my miko powers over the years, use it since your was burned to a crisp"...

*End of flashback*

Kagome stood up once again in the brink of tears, Kikyo's word stung her like no others. She walked over to the tree and sighed in disappointment the arrow she shot was no where to be seen, she made sure the tears in her eyes where gone before heading back to camp. She couldn't help but wonder if Kikyo was right, was she truly tainting the jewel with her weakness. She made it back to camp and didn't even spare a look at the tree that Inuyasha was sleeping in, she tucked herself in 'if Kikyo is right then how long will it be until the jewel takes over me and I end up killing everyone I know' she thought gloomily before closing her eyes and getting some much needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The sun pierced through the trees waking Kagome up, she gave a jaw cracking yawn and rubbed her eyes before getting up to make Ramen for breakfast, yet again. It was a moment after she stared boiling the water that Inuyasha woke up "Hey" he said before jumping down in the ground across from her "how come your up this early" Kagome simply shrugged and Inuyasha sighed. He wished so badly for things to go back to the way they used to be, if he could just go back in time and stay with Kagome and the others that day. Kagome would be smiling at him and wishing him a good morning right now, that or she would be arguing about how their breakfast shouldn't consist on ramen. He looked at her hopefully but she only met his gaze for a second before looking away and starting on another cup of ramen. Kagome sighed, she too wanted things to be the way that they used to be. She was getting really sick of ramen for breakfast. She made a face as she forced herself to dig into her ramen, there was a yawn behind her followed by a "urmgh morning" she watched Shippo make his way to the fire and sit next to her. She picked him up and placed him in between her thighs, completely missing the angry looks Inuyasha gave the poor kitsune. "Oh! Ramen again! Kagome can I have something else" she gave him a smile and nodded, digging into her bag for something else. She took out some stored vegetables and sushi her mother made her, behind her came Sango and Miroku looking at the food like they hadn't eaten in months. She handed them a plate of the food, they began to swallow down the food and she looked over to where Inuyasha was sitting looking strangely out of place. She stood up and went to sit next to him and place her plate of food in front of him "here, im not hungry" she said and Inuyasha's expression immediately brighten. He began to eat the food, even tough he was really in the mood for ramen he didn't care. Just the fact that Kagome seemed to be warming up to him again made him happy. The day went on like any other, until they reached a very particular village, it seemed like any normal village until a small demon boy came out of a hut dragging a woman behind him. It was until the small boy called her "Momie" that the group stopped, they began to notice subtle things like the fact that no one had stared at them since they arrived. The village men gave them warm smiles instead of angry or suspicious looks, Oh and the fact that some of the men and women where demons! "Wow! A village with demons and humans living together" said Shippo looking around with big eyes "A village where demons and humans live in peace, I've heard about them but I never seen one up and close" said Sango. Kagome took a moment to look back at Inuyasha, he seemed to be in his own world. She walked back to him and waited patiently for him to look down at her, once he did she gave him a smile, he smiled back before saying "come on, will make camp outside of here" everyone nodded and followed him. Night had fallen and the group had settled down for the night when all of a sudden Inuyasha picked up a familiar scent, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the hollow eyes of a soul stealer. He stared at it for a second before coming to his feet, he knew it probably wasn't the best idea to go seek out Kikyo after all that happened. But he wanted to know what she had said to Kagome. He had smelled Kagome's tears one night and jumped down to see what was wrong, he noticed she was still asleep. But before he even had a chance to even try and wake her up he heard her mumble the words "no, Kikyo please stop. Your wrong you have to be" and more tears slipped out of her tightly shut eyes since then he had wanted to know what Kikyo said that made Kagome so upset. He was sure that, that was the reason for Kagome's behavior. He jumped down and gave Kagome one last glance before running after the soul stealer. In a second he was far away from the camp, if he had stayed longer he would have noticed Kagome stirring.

It was distant but Kagome knew she felt it, the sacred jewel shard, she stirred underneath the presence as if it were her new alarm clock. It was drawing near and Kagome's eyes opened, she looked up to the tree where Inuyasha was suppose to be. After rubbing her eyes clear and lack of response when she called his name confirmed that he wasn't there. She looked around the camp "where~" she cut herself off and closed her eyes, a sad smile formed on her ' No duh! Kagome, he's with Kikyo it's just as she said your merely a copy of what once was a great, powerful and beautiful miko. Why would he want a second trade mark priestess that doesn't even have her own soul' she sighed deeply as the thought weight down on her like a ton of bricks. She wanted nothing more then to lie down and fall back into yet another indifferent dream, until a strange vibration shatter any desire to go back to sleep. She focused her attention, one pulsation was coming from the shattered jewel shards around her neck and the other was coming from the thick lining of trees. She shot up and forced the others to wake up, they were up and going after the jewel in no time. No one saying a word about where Inuyasha was knowing very well that it was a touchy subject.

Kikyo watched as an image of Kagome and the others ran after the jewel appeared, her face held an evil grin. Everything was going according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Inuyasha had finally arrived to a clearing were Kikyo was, she was sitting next to a small pond starring deeply into it. "Kikyo" he called and she brushed her hand on top of the small pond before turning towards him. "Inuyasha I'm glad you came" her expression was cold and the smile that formed on her lips was everything but warm. "I want to know Kikyo" he made sure his voice was calm before asking "do you have **anything** to do with Kagome's strange behavior" her smile turned into a wicked grin "that depends Inuyasha, what do you mean by 'strange behavior'" she gave no effort in trying to make her voice sound innocent. He fought back a growl that was building up in his chest "I mean~" his voice was low and dangerous "why the hell does she keep ignoring me..us, all she does every damn day is fucking stick her head in all those spell books of her's and stare at the jewel shard!" Kikyo looked to the side thinking deeply. Inuyasha studied her features trying to get a read on her emotions, but yet again failed as Kikyo stood before him a perfectly blank expression on her face. "Damn it Kikyo tell me what you did to Kagome!" She shook herself mentally and smiled again "I didn't do anything~" he wished she would have stopped there, things would be so much simpler if she would have stopped there "I merely told her what needed to be said." His muscles stiffened at hearing the evil in her voice "What the hell do you mean, What did you do!" he said his anger finally catching up to him making him growl fiercely. She opened her mouth to answer him but shut it when she felt a pulsation 'So I was right' Kikyo thought a grin appearing in her face "Inuyasha" she called and he forced himself to stop growling in order to hear her better. " I suggest you smell the air around you carefully" he gave her a puzzled look before closing his eyes and concentrating his senses. His eyes shot open, horror on them. In the distance he could smell the toxic odor of a demon and along with it the distinct scent of Kagome's blood. "Damn it! Not again!!" he hissed and ran towards the smell.

The fight had gone from bad to horrible, during the battle Hiraikotsu had been knocked away out of Sango's range, Miroku had absorbed quit a bit of poison from sucking in a toxic blast that would have killed Sango, and with Kagome's arrows all gone there was no way of defending herself or her friends. Kagome stopped running for a second she looked to the side where her friends where, looking pale and weak. Behind her came a loud and annoying laugh "Come on, don't stop now!" said the demon and Kagome forced herself to move again 'Look at you, Kikyo was right' a strange voice in her head said 'You can't even protect your loved ones even when they need you' it was a woman's voice that's all she could register as she dodge another one of the demon's attack and scurried out of the way of it's next attack 'This is why Inuyasha isn't with you right now, he doesn't want to be in the presence of a weakling like you. You are just scraps of a strong priestess don't you get sick of everyone telling you your hopeless' Kagome stopped running. "What's the matter miko, tiered of our little game already" Kagome didn't hear him to engrossed in the voice in her mind. 'Your not weak Kagome. Feel it, I demand you feel the anger you so mindlessly push aside. Feel the strength of that anger. It's not wrong, it's only natural to not want to be weak anymore. Your strong, feel it, it's in you' the demon was getting annoyed at her silence and decided to put an end to it. It ran towards her while her friends shouted at her to get out of the way. It pulled it's fist up as it came closer "Your too weak priestess!" it launched it's fist forward but before it come in to contact with her face a hand delicately stopped it. He stared at the hand that belonged to the young miko, her fingers carefully closed on it's fist and he looked up at the girl. "I..." she began "am **not**.." she felt a strange sense of strength and power flow through her, her grip became tighter and tighter "WEAK!!" she yelled lifting her head up.

Writers note: Uuuuu a cliffy! Lol! I always wanted to say that. I've been reading other people's work and I see they like to put there own little things at the bottom and I thought "Hey what the heck!" So right now a lot of you might know what's going on with Kagome but trust me you don't. I plan on making a lot of twists and turns on the next up coming chapters, I hope you enjoy and please be sweet and review pretty please with choco beans! Lol! Stay tune!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok people here is the next Chap. Also I wanted

To say thanks to all those who reviewed, Thanks u guys

I appreciated it.

Now on with the story!!

Chapter 4.

Everyone sat there gaping at Kagome's condition, her entire body was surrounded by dark power, her hair moving wieldy through the air as the power made it do flips and turns, her eyes were narrow and dangerous.

What amazed everyone was that Kagome was lifting the demon off the ground suspended above her head so effortless and then tossed him forward like he was just a stone. The demon crashed hard into a tree breaking it in half, it's eyes narrowed on Kagome "_You wana play Miko?_"

It's body started transforming into something that resembled a toad, a snake, and a lizard. "_Lets play!!_"

It roared and began charging at Kagome until a barrier, formed by the bow Kagome had yet to drop not even when the fight began to turn for the worst, hurled the demon back. The demon charged at her again with its claws but Kagome simply sidestepped all of it's attacks without a single break of sweat, the demon let out an irritated roar. "What's the matter"

Kagome asked "are you tired of our little game already"

the demon roared once more in anger and launched at her again, Kagome stood still her eyes filled with boredom. She went in a stance, the kind of stance one might be in when firing an arrow, with her bow held straight in a perfect aiming shot. And her other hand wide open to the side.

The energy around her began to swirl around her arm before taking form as an arrow in her hand. Kagome aimed the arrow and before the demon had a chance to avoid the hit she fired an arrow surrounded by purple light. The arrow hit the demon in between his eyes and green blood started falling "_You...BITCH!_"

it yelled before it fell forward as it's body turned to ash. Sango and the others stood there watching as Kagome pushed aside a pile of ashes with her foot before bending down to pick up two pieces of jewel shards "Sango, what's the matter with Kagome" asked Shippo "I don't know, but that's clearly not her" responded Sango. Suddenly Kagome turned towards them and narrowed her eyes "as for you two"

she said "if you wanted me to forget that you two demons were lurking around, I suggest not talking so loudly."

Sango looked over at Shippo and Kirara.

"Does not matter, now that you have my attention I have no choice but to destroy you both" Kagome put her hands in front of her in a praying matter and began to chant, Shippo and Kirara began to feel a strange shocking sensation that began to burn and boil their insides.

Sango watched as her friends were being killed slowly in the inside, she glanced nervously at Miroku who laid unconscious in the ground, then she glanced back at Kagome who had her eyes closed and was still chanting. Her hands formed into fists at her side and a single tear escaped her eyes, she whispered

"Im sorry Kagome" before she charged at her. Sango managed to punch Kagome in the stomach hard enough to make her stop chanting and drop to her knees, Kagome looked up at Sango "well, well, well" she said as she got back up to her feet "and here I thought demon slayers were suppose to do just that, slay demons not aid them" Sango took a quick glance at her side, were a couple of feet away laid her Hiraikotsu.

Kagome got her glance and grinned "run!" she said in amusement and Sango dashed after her Hiraikotsu but before she could reach it a hand wrapped tightly around her, she looked back at Kagome to see that she was using the dark energy like extra arms. Sango was lifted high off the ground, the hand started to become tighter by the second, suddenly Kirara transformed and slashed at Kagome.

Kagome was fast enough to dodge the attack but as soon as Sango saw that Kagome was distracted she grabbed her sword and threw it at Kagome. The sword managed to cut Kagome's arm which made her drop her bow, the energy around her slowed and the arm that held Sango slowly set her down on the ground "S-San-go" Kagome said and Sango immediately ran to her "Kagome!" she screamed but the barrier around Kagome had yet to disappear and Sango found herself being hurled backwards in an amassed speed.

Sango crashed down on the floor her body aching and her skin badly burned "Aghhh!!" she screamed in agony and the dark energy around Kagome vanished into purple dust that shined in the light. Kagome took a step back, now shacking with fear

"S-Sango what, what have I done" Sango looked up at her friend who stood a couple of feet away with tears in her eyes, she tried to stand but as soon as she was on her feet she immediately fell down again as the burns on her feet stung her "Aghhh" she screamed again while clutching her feet. Kagome looked over at Shippo who flinched when he noticed her look at him, Kagome flinched herself hurt by his reaction. In a second Kagome grabbed her bow and ran as fast as her legs could take her. "Kagome!" Sango screamed while starring at Kagome's retreading figure. Suddenly behind her she heard a shifting sound and she closed her eyes, she knew what was to come next.

Writers note: Uuuu Another cliffy!! Ok first I like to apologize For taking so long but I was grounded. But as soon as I got my computer back I started on the new chapter. Ok second I like to say Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I really, Really appreciated it!! Now im going to start working on the next chapter because you guys deserve it after waiting so long for me to update. Also I want to ask you guys to be the sweet hearts I know you are and please review!! Ok love ya all!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here's the next chap. I want to thank all of you who actually comment Thank you so much. The more the comments the faster the updates! Ok now on with the story!!

There was a slight shifting behind her before she heard someone scream "KAGOME!!" a blur of red and white landed in front of her. "In-Inuyasha" Inuyasha leaned down and shook her "where's Kagome" Sango placed her hands on his wrists and unhooked his tight hold. The look on her face was filled with hurt and confusion "Inuyasha she~she..." how could she tell him what Kagome did.

For one she couldn't believe it herself, Kagome her one true friend the one that was always there for her. She had..she had

Her silence was enough to make him want to jump out of a cliff but the expression in her face made his demon blood boil with fear. "Damn it wench tell me where the fuck she is!!" she flinched then pointed towards the direction where Kagome ran off.

He took off without another word, the smell of tears and blood filled the air and demon trees whispered to one another.

"Poor girl" said one of them

"Yes, she's frighten and confused" another replied

"Hehehehe, the girl is crying her little eyes out. Hahaha"

Inuyasha growled as he forced his legs to go faster.

Finally he reached a clearing, Kagome was looking away her hair covering her face. She was sitting next to a river, her face still wet probably from washing her tears clear. "Kagome" he called softly. She didn't bother to turn or even acknowledge his arrival. A growl built up in his chest as the restrain he had for the entire week she didn't speak to him snapped. "Damn it Kagome fucking look at me! Im so God damn tiered of this!!"

"Inuyasha" kagome said softly interrupting him from any further yelling. "I want to go home"

Inuyasha looked down at his feet, eyebrows furrowed, hands pulled into fists at his side, and teeth clenched. He would have argued, denied, then pouted in a tree like he would do usually but the pain in her voice told him she needed not wanted to go home. "Fine!" he crouched over and was a little glad that Kagome did get on his back.

As soon as he reached the others he felt Kagome tense as the smell of her fear reached his sensitive nose, he wanted to know what had happened, all that he cared when he first arrived was to know if Kagome was safe. Now that he had made sure she was safe in his arms he wanted to know what had happened but as soon as he opened his mouth to ask, he felt Kagome barie her face in his shoulder. She reminded him of a scared little child.

He signaled for Sango, who had already placed an unconscious Miroku on top of Kirara, to follow him.

They spend the rest of the day traveling in silence, Kagome pretended to be asleep but Inuyasha knew better. When they reached Kaede's hut Kagome wasted no time in getting off of Inuyasha's back and grabbing her bag. When she finally looked down at Shippo who kept tugging at her socks, she saw him flinch. She knew why, her eyes had yet to change back to their natural honey brown color. Kagome looked hurt before she ran off in the direction of the well unknowing that Inuyasha was silently following her.

Kagome reached the well and was just about to jump in when Inuyasha's voice reached her

"Hey Kagome"

She closed her eyes not wanting him to notice the sudden change in color "Hmm" she responded.

"When are you coming back"

She paused for a second before answering "four to five days"

Inuyasha's anger flared up and got the best of him "What! There's no way in hell im letting you stay in your time for that long" Kagome simply stayed quite letting him have his tantrum.

Kagome if this is about Kikyo~"

"Kikyo" he heard Kagome repeat softly under her breath.

'Thats right I almost forgot' Kagome thought 'Inuyasha left to be with Kikyo how could I let myself become so selfish it must be hard on both of them, especially Inuyasha. Having to wait untill the dead of night just to see his one true love' fresh tears started to built up behind her closed eyelids 'worried about a weak little girl that just cant get a clue...I cant keep doing this to him, I, I need to let him go' with that planted in her mind she sighed

"Actually Inuyasha I changed my mind, I'll be gone for seven days maybe more"

Inuyasha's heart sank "w-why" he demanded to know

"I need some time apart"

he was growling at this point "Apart!? Apart from what!"

She swallowed the lump that built in her throat "apart from you Inuyasha" she jumped down the well making a quick get way. Inuyasha stood there confused and hurt his mind slowing down but his heart speeding up with the feeling of being left alone. He walked towards the nearest tree and sat with his back against it staring at the well "Kagome"

Writer's note: Oh poor Inuyasha! I wonder what will happen next. But anyways my fellow readers I want to thank you for being so patient with me im sure that a lot of you want to beat me with a shoe right now for taking so gosh darn long. But im afraid that I am now currently without internet, and unless I find a way to get 40 dollars I wont be able to update for a long time. But don't worry im gana try my hardest to get that money, thanks again for reading and please comment 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Ok im not entirely sure when you guys will get this chapter since im still without internet, but oh well im hoping you guys will get this before you decide to give up on this story. Thanks for reading ^3^

Three days had past and Inuyasha had yet to move from the spot where he watched Kagome go, he sat with his back against the tree and his hands crossed in front of him.

It was all his fault, he was sure of it, if only he had stayed by Kagome's side always like he promised non of this would have happened.

"Inuyasha" he heard someone say, it was Miroku.

"What do you want" Miroku went to stand by his side

"Inuyasha, you haven't moved from this spot in days"

Inuyasha looked up "so"

Miroku sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder "so, as your best friend it is my duty to comfort you. Come I know of something that will make you feel better"

Inuyasha stared up at Miroku, he took some comfort in the fact that Miroku thought of him as his best friend. And the idea that there was truly a way to take the feeling of being left alone away.

He glanced back at the well then stood up "fine"

Miroku gave him a friendly smiled then led him back to the village.

Inuyasha stood there, mouth open wide, as a pair of giggling girls greeted them. "There's no way I'm going in there" he told Miroku who wasted no time in flirting with the yung maidens

"Oh come now Inuyasha, It'll be fun" Miroku signaled a couple of girls to drag him inside.

As soon as they where sited a yung girl wearing a very loose kimono handed them two cups of sake.

"I'm not drinking this" Inuyasha said, he looked over at Miroku who had a girl on his lap and was chugging down his cup of sake.

"Come on Inuyasha like I always say when the worlds got you in a blue, have a sake or two"

Inuyasha glared at him. Then took the cup of sake, he smelled it a little, it was true he'd seen how many men drank this stuff and immediately felt better. And if this stuff was going to help his aching heart then he would take as many as needed.

He chugged the sake down "Agh, it's burning my throat!"

Miroku chuckled and handed him another "To never truly understanding women" Inuyasha snorted then chugged another cup of sake down.

The sun was setting and both men where now drunk, one of the villagers called for Sango and as soon as she arrived she was greeted by two laughing men.

"Sango!" they both yelled in joy, Sango stood there with a seat drop sliding down her temple.

"Sango my love, my princes, the jewel of my eye" said Miroku as he wrapped an arm around her frame and nuzzled his face in the curve of her neck.

"Mi-Miroku?!" Sango had at least shaded ten shades of red, she looked over at Inuyasha who kept looking all over the place for something. He finally looked up at her a quizzical look on his face.

"Sango where's my woman" he asked

Sango arched an eyebrow while trying to bray Miroku off of her

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?..Miroku stop!!"

Inuyasha picked himself off the floor "Kagome! Where is my Kagome!"

Sango was to busy pushing Miroku away from her she didn't fully get what he was saying. All she understood was that he was looking for Kagome. "She went back to her time" she finally pushed Miroku down but all he said was,

"Sango my love you hurt me, perhaps a little dance will make it up"

Sango was so embarrassed she hadn't noticed Inuyasha leave

"All these women mean nothing, I'd like to see my future wife dance for her man" Sango was completely red, some of the red was due to her embarrassment some due to her anger. It was only when Miroku rubbed her bottom and said "Come now Sango I know you like this" that her anger pushed a side her embarrassment and punched said monk into the floor.

It was only when she was dragging his limp body out and asked Inuyasha to help her that she realized he was gone.

Inuyasha arrived at the well a little wobbly, he had drank twenty five cups of sake, to a human that amount would be deadly but to a demon, or a half demon like him, It only got him drunk. He had already gone through many strange mood swings first he was sad, then happy and now he was extremely angry.

All he knew was that Kagome had left him and that thought alone made him want to punch something, but first he was going to bring Kagome back. Kagome was his whether she liked it or not, he lapped down the well into Kagome's time.

Writer's note: Ok so first I wana make some things clear about this chapter, I know some of you might not think Inuyasha capable of drinking but at the moment he was desperate. And yes Miroku is a monk and shouldn't be drinking either but then again he shouldn't go around asking random girls to bare his child either. Plus his master, the guy that raised him, was also a monk who drank so I never had a hard time picturing him with a drink in his hand. But I am not promoting drinking, drinking is bad, in fact just wait for the next chapter to come you'll see what I mean. OK thanks for reading and as always please be nice and comment I can't wait to read what you guys think of my story, also im all ears for suggestions. Thanks again

Love Misa 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ok first I wana apologize for the many spelling, and grammar errors in my last chapter but I was able to sneak in some internet time and well I was in a bit of a hurry I didn't notice this until I took a minute to re-read my story...so, sorry again. I hope this chapter will make it up, oh speaking of this chapter. A bit of a warning, there's a lot of yelling from Inuyasha and Kagome in this one. So if your one of those people who never really liked it when they fought I might skip this chapter and the next one, although I really wouldn't or else you might be lost when I post the following chapters...but I've talked long enough On with the story! Te-he I like saying that :)

"Kagome, come on, cheer up! Hojjo is getting worried he thinks your acting like this cause your still sick" Ayumi said while glancing back at Eri who was trying her best to keep Hojjo distracted from the depressed Kagome.

"Not my fault" Kagome said with a soft voice, her hair covering her eyes.

Ayumi looked at her with sad eyes, she always knew that Kagome seemed down whenever she had a fight with her bad boy boyfriend. But this time Kagome seemed completely empty, she wouldn't tell them what her and her boyfriend had fought about. She just stated that she had given up on Inuyasha, its safe to say that her friends where completely blown away by her decision. They had invited her to a restaurant to 'celebrate' but now they weren't so sure if there was anything to be celebrating about. Kagome seemed so sad that it broke their hearts, they even began to regret inviting Hojo to come along.

"Kagome please cheer up you look so sad" Yuka said.

Kagome sighed and stop walking, she was at least two blocks away from the shrine "Listen, if you guys don't mind I think I'll head home now"

"Ok, will walk you there" said Eri trying to sound as up-beat as possible

"Actually I think I would prefer it if I head back on my own" Her friends gave her a sympathetic look before nodding in agreement. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi hugged her at the same time and when they let go she found herself staring at Hojo expectantly, he smiled sweetly at her before pulling her in for a hug.

"Don't worry Kagome im sure you will recover soon enough, just give your self time to heal" Hojo said softly, she knew that he was referring to her health but those words served another purpose. They where exactly what she needed to hear, she had barley hugged him back when an angry and loud voice said.

"What the fuck is going on!!"

Kagome knew that voice all to well and quickly let go of Hojo, she turned to face an extremely pissed off hanyu.

"Inu-Inuyasha" Kagome said confused and sacred for Hojo's life, she knew that Inuyasha always acted and thought later when he was jealous. And by the look on his face she would have no problem in saying that he had just reached a never before found peek jealousy wise. "Inuyasha it isn't what it looks like" she tried to calm him down, key word 'tried'.

"Oh really cause it looks like you left me for this skinny son of a bitch!" Kagome looked down at floor while Inuyasha shot death glares at Hojo, who was completely oblivious to any of it.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said softly forcing his attention back on her "I told you that I just needed some time apart"

Inuyasha started growling, he reached over and grabbed Kagome's arm forcing her to get closer to him then she already was.

"Fuck that! Your mine Kagome, whether you like it or not!"

She looked up at him shocked, but not because of what he said

"Inu-Inuyasha, are you drunk!!" Kagome practically yelled out the last part, completely unaware of her audience.

"Keh, I had a couple of drinks what of it"

"How many is a couple"

his hand released her arm and wrapped possessively around her waist "That doesn't matter your going to come with me and stay with me like my bitch should!" a sudden gasp was heard from behind her and Kagome was suddenly reminded of her friends presence. She turned to see her friends starring at Inuyasha like he had just committed a crime, Kagome on the other hand wasn't the least bit offended. A while ago Sango had explained to her the differences between different type of demons, and in that she mention the way Inu-Yukukai's called their children pups or whelps and their wife's mates or bitches.

"Inuyasha, please" She tried pushing him away even though deep down she wanted nothing more then to believe he truly wanted her.

"NO! Im tiered of this, im tiered of you leaving me to go to your fucking school thing! I told you that it would be a lot easier to just stop going, instead of complaining about how that old geezer goes to far with all those fake illnesses!!"

Another set of gasps was heard, and Kagome instantly froze. Her heart sank and she took a deep shaky breath, all that work and effort she put into keeping her life as normal as possible, all for nothing. Kagome had worked extra hard these past days, she had her mom call her school so she could arrange to take the make up finals. She had already taken the make up exams the only thing left was to wait for the results, but what now? Now

that Inuyasha had..had.

"K-Kagome, is that true?!" Ayumi asked, she couldn't bare to stay there any longer. She grabbed Inuyasha's harori and started to whimper

"Inuyasha please, lets go"

Inuyasha smirked, too drunk to realize what he had just done.

"Finally you get it, let's go" he said smugly, she was about to walk away with Inuyasha when she felt someone pull her back. She turned to look at Hojo "Kagome please don't go with this mad man"

'Hojo you idiot!' Kagome's mind screamed, in the corner of her eye she could see Inuyasha slowly turning to look in her direction. Her mind was set in panic as she struggled to get out of Hojo's grasp but the more she struggled the tighter he held her. Inuyasha turned, his eyes narrowed, and the tiniest bit of red started bleeding into them "Oh god"

Writer's note: There it took some time but finally chapter 7 is done and over with. Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long but if it seems like im taking my sweet time. Please do me the favor of telling me to get off my lovely behind and start working. Thanks for reading and as always please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ok so it took sometime but finally here it is, hopefully I will be posting things a lot more since I'm getting my laptop on Monday!

A fierce growl imbedded from Inuyasha, the strange noise frightening the three school girls that decided to stay around to see what would happen.

'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,' Kagome thought desperately as she pushed harder on Hojo's chest. The boy seemed to be as stubborn as he usually was

"Hojo Let GO of me, NOW!" Kagome screamed, she could easily knock him upside the head but she didn't want to hurt the poor boy. He was only doing what he thought was right.

"Kagome, why are you struggling? Don't worry I wont let this guy hurt you"

His response was a deadly glare from the girl in his arms

"_Ka-Go-Me_" Inuyasha managed to say through clenched teeth, his mind was being pulled in different directions.

He knew Kagome would hate him if he killed this boy, but his demon blood was raging with unbridling anger.

Kagome froze, that was his demon voice. She knew it better then anyone else. Before she had a chance to do anything about it Hojo's arms where snacked out of her and Hojo was thrown with great force to the ground.

Hojo groaned in pain, Inuyasha standing just above him. Claws ready to shred him to pieces and eyes flickering dangerously between honey gold and blood red.

Hojo had barley gotten himself up on elbows before he was knocked down again by a clawed hand around his throat.

"_No one EVER touches MY Kagome. She is __MINE, __no one else's_" 

Hojo's air supply was quickly running short, and no matter what he tried he couldn't seem to get the guys hand of off him.

"INUYASHA STOP!!" Kagome screamed

He smirked "_Don't worry Kagome, I'm not going to kill him just yet. I want to have some fun first._"

Hojo felt the hand leave his throat right before an agonizing pain came to his head.

Inuyasha had punched Hojo on the head sending him a few feet away, before Hojo could even register what happened Inuyasha delivered another blow to the head. He picked Hojo up and threw one hard punch to his stomach earning a loud pain filled scream from the boy.

"Oh my god! He's going to kill Hojo-kun!!" Ayumi screamed

"Come on let's help him" Yuka suggested

"Are you guys idiots!! Get out of here already!" Kagome screamed at her friends who in return froze in there spots

Never had they heard Kagome sound so angry yet desperate at the same time, a moment of silent passed before they decided to leave tings in the hands of Kgaome and leave.

Kagome set her attention back to Inuyasha and gasped in horror. Inuyasha was slowly walking back to a bloody mass of flesh she knew was Hojo. Her mind raced with ideas before she settled on the simplest yet more successful one she had.

"Inuyasha SIT!!"

Inuyasha crashed on the floor, he was slowly defying the beads as he pushed on the ground and started getting up.

"Inuyasha SIT!!!!" Kagome screamed again, but again Inuyasha defined the rosary.

The more 'Sit's' she gave the more difficult it became for him to stand yet he still managed to stand.

One more loud 'Sit' was given and it took all his might not to crash down on the floor. Then something happened.

There was a cracking sound and all eyes went down to the cracked bead in the rosary, it was just one. One small bead with one small crack, yet in a second the rosary fell apart crumbling into dust.

Kagome's eyes widen and Inuyasha turned to give her a smirk, before turning to the soon-to-be-dead boy on the ground.

Then out of no where he felt a warm chest crash on his back before to small arms wrapped around him. He turned to see Kagome with her face buried in his hair.

"Pl-please don't" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Please Inuyasha, he's bleeding. He'll die by the time an ambulance comes, but please let him die from bleeding. Don't let it be you who kills him"

His eyes widen, there was a pounding in his head before his eyes turned back to their warm honey gold.

"Ka-Kagome?"

She looked up at him

"Let's get out of here"

She smiled and nodded, she had that feeling in the bit of her stomach. The same feeling she had when she first went down the well with Inuyasha by her side. Things where going to change, she just knew it.

Author's note: There it's done! Thank Kami!! Hopefully you wont have to wait so long for the next chapter, once again I'm sorry. By the way I'm surprised at how many people wanted me to kill Hojo, all my friends even tried to get me to write in full detail how it would go down. Even gave me some suggestions on the best way for me to kill him o-o" ….I have nice friends don't I ^u^;


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here's the next chap, see this time you didn't have to wait THAT long for me to update. **

**Oh and I don't Inuyasha, never have never will. But boy would it be nice to own him ~sigh~**

**Chapter 9**

**Kagome walked up the stairs of the shrine with a very drunk Inuyasha leaning drowsily on her.**

"**yuuu'r myh bittch Gome" Inuyasha said slurring his words.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes, as soon as she got his drunken ass back to the feudal era she was going to kill Miroku. She still couldn't believe it! **

**Inuyasha had gotten drunk and almost ****killed**** Hojo, that is to say if the poor boy wasn't dead yet. She didn't know whether she should be glad that Inuyasha's demon side didn't take total control because of the alcohol or completely outraged that Inuyasha had been out drinking! Didn't he know how unbelievably stupid that was**

**Kagome was filled with so many emotions, she was upset that Inuyasha had gotten drunk, outraged at him for causing such a scene, and completely depressed that know she had no world she could escape too.**

**With the resent things that had been happening to her she didn't trust herself to go back to the feudal era, but now that Inuyasha did what he did she couldn't stay here.**

**Kagome lead a sleepy Inuyasha to the sacred tree, she sat him down at base "Wait here Inuyasha, ill be right back"**

**Kagome ran up to her room gathering as much supplies she could carry, she grabbed her bow and arrows and quickly made her way outside towards Inuyasha.**

"**Inuyasha" Kagome called as soon as she noticed the sleeping hanyu, she sighed. She had two options.**

**One: wake up the sleeping half-demon and deal with his possible hangover**

**Or two: Carry him all the way towards the well and to the other side**

**Both options didn't go well with her, she sighed. She would rather deal with his hangover then drag his limp body around. **

**Kagome dropped her bag walking over to the sleeping boy, when all of a sudden her mind started to fog. Her eyes widen, she knew what was going to happen **

"**No, not again"**

**She felt her muscles slowly go limp and start moving on their own accord. Kagome reached behind her and grabbed her bow, the moment she did she felt the sudden rush of power. It felt good, it was like her blood was suddenly replaced by a warm liquid that relaxed every part of her.**

**Her mind picked up a strange sound that seemed to be coming from far away, it was very familiar though. She tried to focus but her mind was strangely out of reach, it felt nice. Like cotton candy had suddenly replaced her brain.**

'**wait I remember now, it's a bow being pulled back…but why is a bow being ready to fire'**

**Her mind was rushing with information, she felt despair. But at what?**

"**KAGOME! What are you doing!" someone yelled**

**Kagome snapped back in time to feel her fingers slowly releasing the arrow she had aimed, and in her line of shot was Inuyasha. Her hand let go of the bow, and her widden**

"**INUYASHA!!!!"**

**There end of chapter and yet another cliff hanger, thanks for those who reviewed last time and as always thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

Alright next chapter is up, and guess what. This chapter is dedicated to mothers for Mother's day. So read up!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha Oh Inuyasha, thou art not mine Inuyasha. Lol!

Chapter 10

"INUYASHA!!!"

Kagome's screamed, her eyes filled with boundless tears that ran down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees, her head bowed down and her hands shielding her eyes from what was in front of her.

She forced herself to look up

Inuyasha sat with his back to the sacred tree, eyes still closed. But most importantly , a couple of inches away from his head was her arrow.

"I missed?" Kagome said "I missed! I MISSED, I MISSED!!" Kagome began to shout with glee before running towards Inuyasha.

She dropped in front of him and embraced his sleeping form before crying all over again.

"Oh Inuyasha, Im so sorry. Please, please Forgive me! I-I don't know what's wrong with me. Im So sorry!!" Her pleas of forgiveness died down when her voice was lost in a river of sobs.

A warm comforting hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up with scared eyes. Those frighten eyes met the warm soothing eyes that could only belong to a mother.

"M-mom?"

"Let's go inside honey, I think that you've kept secrets from me long enough."

Kagome nodded with a shaky smile, she had to admit she missed the comforting arms of her mother.

Kagome sat in the kitchen, drinking hot tea, while her mother gently stroked her back.

"Kagome dear, why didn't you tell me."

"I was scared Mama, I didn't want to believe it."

Kagome's mom nodded looking at her eldest child with sympathy.

"Mama, I just don't know what Im going to do"

"Well it seems to me that staying here was never an option"

Kagome looked up to her mother in confusion "what do you mean Mama"

"Sweetheart…Im your mother. I know you better then anyone, well maybe I don't know you as much as Inuyasha, but I am your mother not your future husband Dear."

Kagome giggled, she was doing it again. Like the great mother she was, she was trying to make it ok. That was what was amazing about her mom, she knew exactly what to do or say to make it seem that things weren't as bad as they seem.

"I have always known that you belonged in the feudal aura, now im not saying that you wont miss living in this time. But, I know for a fact that if you wouldn't be able to come back to this time you would be devastated. But if you couldn't go back to the feudal aura, you wouldn't be able to move on…ever"

Kagome looked down, unable to met her mothers eyes. She couldn't bare to see the sadness in her eyes, but she also couldn't tell her she was wrong when it was so obvious she was right.

Kagome's chin was suddenly lifted up and she didn't meet the sad eyes that she thought where waiting for her. But the eyes of complete comprehension.

"Kagome, im not mad. I've had quite a long time to get used to the idea that your not a child anymore. My entire life I have always known that I would someday have to let you go. But as you grew up, I noticed how strong and independent you where.

So that meant I had to say goodbye sooner then I would ever like. But this is who you are, who you where always meant to be. I cant, nor do I want, to change you. And not changing you means not changing the fact that where you belong is 50 years into the past Hun"

Kagome smiled, but her smile soon left. "That's great Mom, but that doesn't change the fact that I cant go back to the feudal aura."

"Well im sure you will figure something out, but remember you cant do everything yourself"

A sudden rush of inspiration went through Kagome "or maybe I can"

She said to herself.

"Mom I know what im going to do!"

"That's great Honey"

"Yep, but your going to have to help me"

Kagome's mom smiled, glad to see that the fire in her daughter eyes was still there. Even after all the inner turmoil she has to face.

"Anything you need Darling"

Kagome hugged her mother, glad that she was so blessed in having such a great friend for a mother.

"Thanks Mom, I love you"

"I love you too Honey, always have always will. Now come on, we need to get on with that plan of yours so everything can be back to normal"

A true smile appeared on Kagome's face, thank kami this woman was her mother.

End of chapter 10, see how this entire chapter was based on how awesome moms can be.

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!

And please review K.


	11. Chapter 11

OK I know it's been a LONG time since I last updated. But my Sol's started and then my cricket internet movable thing broke. So we had to get that fixed..but then my laptop decided to stop working so we have to get that fixed too..-sighs- anyways I'm using my brother's old , pain in my rear computer that didn't have word-pad so I had to download that. Point is, sorry I kept ya waiting and well..here's the next chapi ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, not even his fluffy kawaii ears -sniff sniff-

PS. Oh by the way, in my story Kagome's mom is named Miyu, cause I think its a drag to keep saying 'Kagome's mom' over and over so..yea :)

Chapter 11

Miyu watched as her daughter tossed varies items into her large muster colored bag.

"Mama, can you toss me more ramen"

Miyu looked at the stack of ramen laying on the counter "Honey don't you think that's enough? You have enough ramen here to last you two months"

Kagome stopped "only two huh...I'm going to have to buy more"

"Kagome dear, mind telling me what this plan of yours is?"

Miyu sat down and motioned for her daughter to do the same.

"Mama, we both already know that I cant stay here..because it would pain me to much and well because of the jewel shards"

Miyu nodded

"and well...i cant let them fall in the hands of Naraku, I would never forgive myself if I allowed that...But I also cant keep on traveling with Inuyasha and the others. I told you what happened, what if this time I cant control myself and I end up killing one of them"

New tears began forming in her eyes as the image of her friends limp bodies crossed her mind

Miyu hugged her daughter from behind, clearly noticing the pain in her eyes

"That won't happen dear, you would never allow yourself to do something like that"

"That's the thing Mama, I can't control myself when ever that happens. It's like I'm seeing a movie without sound, just hearing the hypnotic sound of my own heart beat and no matter how hard I try I cant seem to pull myself together.

And it's a lot harder to keep myself from loosing control when there are demons around me, Shippo even started to notice. I've been spending so much time with him to convince him...and myself that nothings changed"

Miyu patted her back, a small sign of understanding "So what are you going to do darling"

Kagome straighten herself out "I have to get the jewels shards, give them to someone who can purify them and then everything will go back to normal...But I have to do it alone. It's not safe for anyone to travel with me"

Miyu stood up "Kagome no, it's too dangerous to go traveling all by yourself. The only way I had any peace of mind while your gone is knowing that Inuyasha would always be there to protect you"

"And who's going to protect him mom? I almost killed him earlier this evening, and that was just pure luck. I have to do it alone, besides with these new powers I think I'll be able to take care of myself"

"...Kagome"

"It's the only way Mama"

Miyu pulled Kagome into a tight embrace, knowing that she had made up her mind and there was nothing she could do or say to change it. With a mental prayer send out she eventually let go of her daughter.

"Alright honey, what do you need"

Kagome smiled and began to tell her mother all of the supplies she would need.

After a long night of very few sleep, morning came. Kagome had explained to her grandfather and brother that she wouldn't be coming back. And just as the sun was barley coming up she was standing outside, two bags in her hands.

One filled with ramen, treats, medicinal herbs, chips, soda, a first aid kit, bandages to spare, umbrellas, sweaters, blankets etc. Everything her friends would need.

And in the other, much smaller old bag she had food, a rain coat, a blanket, a lighter, a first aid kit, an old kimono that belonged to her grandmother, and three bottles of different perfumes etc.. Everything she needed to survive and to keep her identity hidden.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's sleeping form with endearment, she approached him carefully prepared to dash for the well if he would awaken or if she started to loose control.

She knelled in front of him and gently brushed his bangs out of his face "well I guess this is it Inuyasha, funny I always thought that in the end you would be the one to decide to go off on your own."

She rested her forehead against his forehead "there are so many things I didn't have time to tell you, mainly because all we did was fight all the time" a sad smile appeared on her face " I didn't get the opportunity to tell you how I felt about you.."

She took a deep breath "And even though you cant hear me right now, I want you to know that...I..I love you Inuyasha" She leaned forward and gently touched his lips with hers.

"Live, laugh, be happy for my sake. Find Kikyo and try to end the life you never had the chance to begin" Tears spoored out of her "But please..never forget me...Know that I love you"

She shockingly stood up and headed for the well, not looking back.

If she did, her heart would push aside her mind and force her to stay

"..its the only way" she whispered to herself before jumping into the well just as the sun arose from out the hill tops.

Well that's it for this chapter, now don't worry this is and will always be a 'Inuyasha Kagome' fanfiction. Don't forget to be the awesome readers you are and review please ^^ Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Alright I don't think I made you guys wait that long for this chapter, But hey Thanks for all the reviews 3

Chapter 12.

The familiar blue and purple light of the well engulfed Kagome, once she was at the other side of the well she felt wetness under her feet.

She looked up to see the light drizzling of rain above her.

"Its raining" she stated 'that means that by the time Inuyasha wakes up and notices I'm not there my scent will be washed away'

Kagome hauled the two bags out of the well and quickly made her way to Kaede's hut.

"Child what are ye doing here"

Kagome looked around the empty hut and turned towards the old priestess "Kaede, where are the others"

"A villager came by here the other day and asked for our assistance in slaying a demon. They went to aid him"

"I see" Kagome looked out the window, it was raining a tad bit harder now. 'It seems like Kami is helping me here'

"Child, tell me. Why are ye here with out Inuyasha. Did ye have yet another argument"

Kagome put on the biggest smile she could muster "No, nothing like that Kaede. I was wondering, if you could help me with something"

Kaede stroked the fire in the middle of the hut before looking up to see the troubled face of Kagome.

"Aye, what is it child."

Kagome set the two bags down before sitting herself, Kaede looked from the two bags to her.

"Kaede.. I can't stay with Inuyasha any longer. It's not safe. Please don't ask me to explain, I know what I'm doing is the right thing. I just need your assistance"

Kaede set a pot of water over the fire before looking up to Kagome with enlightened eyes.

"What is it that ye require from me"

Kagome smiled a sad smile "This bag" Kagome signaled to the overly packet yellow bag that looked larger then it normally did.

"It's full of medical supplies along with other things the guys are going to need, it also has a whole bunch of ramen for Inuyasha so if you could hide those and only give the guys a little so they wont run out so quickly, And."

Kagome reached into the much older and smaller looking bag beside her and pulled out a small box.

"This has letters in it, two for Miroku. three for Sango, two for Shippo, and two for Inuyasha. If you could pass these out when everyone gets back here I would truly appreciated that."

Kagome handed the box to Kaede "Is there anything else"

Kagome shook her head and stood up "No, thanks Kaede. For everything"

Kaede stood up to hug her goodbye then watched as she ran into the rain past the thick lining of trees and out of her sight.

"Take care Kagome" whispered Kaede.

.

The sun arose from the top of the buildings and the birds sang to great it. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees and from afar the light pattering of feet could be heard.

"God Damn It!" exclaimed a very irritated hanyu with an extreme hang over. His hands clammed to his ears and a sour expression betook his facial features.

"And good morning to you too" he heard someone respond.

He tried to open his eyes but the light of the sun's rays hurt him.

"Who's there" he asked, he couldn't smell clearly because his clothing still stank of sake.

"It's me, Miyu. Kagome's mom"

Inuyasha relaxed some what, he herd her coming towards him.

"Here Inuyasha, let me help you inside. it's a lot quieter in there then it is out here"

Miyu helped Inuyasha to his feet "Where's Kagome" he asked.

'My, he's already asking for her. Keeping him here even just for a while is going to be really difficult. Oh Kagome I hope you know what your doing.' Miyu thought as she helped Inuyasha inside.

"Here Darling let me get you an aspirin"

"A what?" Inuyasha asked as he was sat on the couch

"It's something that will help with that headache of yours"

Inuyasha opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and the room spun around. He closed his eyes and rubbed them when he opened them again the room was back to normal.

"Here Inuyasha" Miyu handed him two pills and told him to swallow them.

After a couple of minutes Inuyasha's headache had calmed down. He watched as Miyu prepared him something to eat from the kitchen.

"So, is Kagome~"

"Inuyasha, do you remember what happened yesterday" Miyu interrupted before he had a chance to ask about her daughter.

"Oh, uh.. I'm not entirely sure. My head still hurts"

Miyu nodded, she came back from the kitchen with a platter full of food.

"You don't mind eating all of this do you dear. Sotta said he wasn't hungry so I had food to spare."

Inuyasha began to eat figuring that Kagome must have gone to school.

Hours past and he heard someone approaching, soon enough Sotta burst through the door yelling "I'm Home!"

Inuyasha looked past the boy and noticed Kagome wasn't there. "Oy! Kid, where's your sister"

"I don't know, I thought she stayed here with you"

Miyu watched her son run up the stairs, it seemed he had no problem with lying like she did.

"Wait, so where's Kagome" Inuyasha asked, Miyu detected a hint of panic in his voice.

"Oh dear I forgot to tell you didn't I" she said

"Tell me what"

"Kagome went ahead of you, she's back in the feudal era already"

Inuyasha looked at her with shocked eyes 'how could she forget to tell me something like that' in a second he was running towards the well.

.

Kaede sat sipping tea, she had just finished emptying out the contacts of Kagome's bag and putting only the absolute necessary in so that the bag was mush smaller now then it was when Kagome first brought it to her.

When Inuyasha burst through the door soaking wet "Kaede where's~"

"The others have gone to a near by village to slay a demon Inuyasha, as for now all ye can do is wait for their arrival" Kaede interrupted him, knowing very well what he was going to ask.

Inuyasha sighed he scanned the room and saw Kagome's yellow bag, he sat down near it and listened to soft sound of rain pouring on the roof.

Soon his eyes began to drift shut, it was nearing night now. With yet another sigh he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

Well chapter 12 is up and running. Please tell me what you think, oh and thanks for those who reviewed.


	13. Chapter 13

First I want to take a moment to thank all that reviewed, really you guys don't know how good I felt to see all those reviews especially from the anonymous reviewer. Who ever wrote that review thank you. Well all your reviews got me pumped and I started right away on the next chapter. So enjoy.

Chapter 13.

Kagome gasped for breath, she was soaking wet, her lungs where burning up and her legs where just about to give out on her.

It was starting to get far too dark for her to see where she was going, she looked through the vast darkness and spotted a small cavern just barely visible from the rocky outline of the mountain near her.

She made her way inside, bow and arrow ready in hand incase of any trouble.

The cave was darker than she expected, she searched through her bag for a flash light. Suddenly she heard, or more felt a demon near by. She quickly retrieved her flash light and started scanning the cave.

Out of the darkness two toxic green eyes appeared and shot forward, Kagome dropped her flashlight and everything went dark.

The same sensation she felt before except stronger took over and all that was heard where the demonic screams of the demon being killed.

When she was able to regain her self control she picket her flashlight back up and the moment the cave was illuminated Kagome felt tears prick her eyes.

There on the floor laid the dead corpse of the demon, but just beyond it where two small demons shaking in fear and looking at the corps with shocked eyes.

Kagome covered her mouth, not believing that she had just killed the mother of these demons. "I'm.. I'm so sorry" Kagome tried approach the two small lizard demons but the oldest looking lizard threw green powder into her face.

Kagome fell to the floor rubbing her eyes clear of the powder. When she was able to see again the corps was gone along with the two demons.

She curled up into herself and began to cry, it began to rain harder it was as if the heavens could feel her pain and turmoil and started crying along side of her.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said in between sobs "At least your safe, that's all that matters.."

His eyes fluttered open to the sound of the feline demon landing just a few feet away from the hut's door.

'About time' he thought to himself, a second latter Shippo burst through the door.

"Hey Inuyasha, did you go get Kagome yet" as soon as those words left the young fox's mouth Inuyasha's mind was immediately set on panic.

"What the hell are you talking about! Isn't she with you!" he yelled just as Miroku and Sango entered the hut.

"What do you mean Inuyasha!" Sango asked, the worry and panic clear in her voice.

Everyone seemed worried except Kaede who was sorting through her herbs. Miroku quickly took notice of this "Lady Kaede, would you happen to know where Kagome-sama might be"

All eyes turned to the old miko who was suddenly moving in a much calmer pace, or slower place to them. Kaede stood up and walked over to Kagome's bag and began searching through it.

"Spill it old hag! Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he felt his patience slip away.

Kaede shot him a cold look as she took out a small box. She handed everyone their corresponding letters.

"What the hell is this!" Inuyasha yelled not bothering to read the thing.

"Inuyasha if ye wish to know where Kagome has gone I suggest ye start reading"

Inuyasha looked at the piece of paper and began reading.

To Inuyasha.

I know your mad right now, but I had no other choice. I cant stay with you anymore, please don't lash out at anyone, this isn't anyone's fault. The things you said the other day and the things that happened, it made a lot of things clear. I don't want to hate you or have you hate me, and I don't want us to turn against one another. My heart wouldn't be able to take it, I cant bare to see you hurt. I know I promised to stay by your side, but I'm not the only one to make that promise and break it. Please don't look for me, by the time you read this I'll be long gone. Don't worry about the jewel shards their safe with me, and the rest Kikyo can find for you. Like you said she would be a better jewel detector then me. I will still hold on to my promise that after the jewel is complete it will be yours and now that I am out of the way you and Kikyo can finally be together. Don't worry about me I'm fine, and I'm not holding you to your promises so don't worry about that. The time we spent together means a lot to me Inuyasha, and I doubt I could ever thank you enough for saving me all those times. And even though I'm not going to be with you from now on I cherish every moment we had together, I truly care deeply about you Inuyasha. I always will. Please take care of yourself and don't push your self to hard. One thing is for sure, I will always be happy that I got to meet you and had you as a friend. Goodbye Inuyasha.

… He read it again, and another time after that. He felt his heart beat slowing down, 'she couldn't have. There has to be a mistake, Kagome couldn't have.. she wouldn't just leave, she promised to stay with me. Kagome doesn't break promises'

'_You should have known this would happen, you hurt her and failed to protect her time after time. Our mate left because you failed her'_

Inuyasha's inner demon said.

Inuyasha shock his head to drown out his inner demon's voice. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are ye off to child" Kaede said, and Inuyasha began to growl. She knew Kagome wasn't with the others and yet she didn't say a single word.

"I'm going to bring her back, what off it"

"Inuyasha I do not think ye should~"

"Shut it! You knew Kagome was leaving and yet you didn't say a fucking word about it, I could have reached her and brought her sorry ass back here"

Kaede looked at him with a nonchalant face as he stormed out.

"Kaede, why didn't you say anything" Shippo asked but he didn't wait for an answer he chased after Inuyasha.

Sango, who had just finished reading her letter looked up at Kaede. "Is it true Kaede, is what Kagome talks about in this letter true"

Kaede nodded "I am afraid so Child, in the box there was also a note for me in which she explained everything"

"You wouldn't happen to know what is causing this would you" Miroku asked as he himself stood up

"I'm afraid not, I'm at a loss."

Sango headed towards the door "Whatever it is Kagome should have known she could trust us enough to tells us what was happening, what did she think we would~"

"She thought we would hate her" Miroku interrupted Sango. Sango turned towards him, Miroku was just reading the last lines in his letter when he began to read aloud.

"..I don't want to hurt anyone, and I don't want to be hurt. I don't want to look at Shippo and see him flinch, I don't want to look at Inuyasha and see him step away for fear of me attacking, and I don't want to look at Sango and see the pain she has in her eyes when she doesn't know who to trust or worse I don't want to look at her and have her hate me for hurting one of you. Whatever is happening to me I cant control, it's a strange feeling that always leaves me feeling scared and alone. I don't feel like myself after worth, I would stay with you guys if I wasn't so dangerous, and the truth of the matter is I hurt Sango and almost killed Inuyasha. I cant keep doing nothing and pretending like nothings wrong. I'm know the jewel shards have something to do with all of this, don't ask how I'm sure. I'll figure things out, and once I do I'll be back. But until then don't look for me. Getting me back now won't help anyone it will only put all of you in danger.."

Miroku stopped reading to look up at Sango who had tears rolling down her cheeks "What else does it say" she asked while trying to peek at his letter.

"Ah, I believe the expression Lady Kagome would use at this moment would be 'that's for me to know, and for you to never find out'." He said and he watched as Sango's expression turned from sorrowful to enraged.

"Please tell me that your joking" Miroku stuffed the paper into his sleeve.

"None the less I believe the course of action is very clear from here" he said as he walked towards the door, efficiently ignoring the death glares Sango shot him.

"And what would that be" Kaede asked them

"Lady Kagome might have thought she was putting us in danger, but the truth is so is Inuyasha. Even my dear Sango is a threat to my life and yet we stay together." Miroku placed a hand around Sango, who had by now calmed down.

"Kagome was the one to teach us that, whenever Inuyasha turns towards his demonic side she stays with him not caring for her own safety. And because of it Inuyasha has more control over his demon side." Sango said

"So ye believe Kagome's condition to worsen because she is alone now" Kaede asked

"Whatever is happening to Kagome she can't face alone" Sango reassured

"Then I suggest ye get going before it's to late" Kaede said as she handed them Kagome's bag.

With that Sango and Miroku ran out of the hut after Inuyasha so that they may find Kagome before what ever was happening to her worsen.

Well That's it. And just so you know chapter 14 is when things start to get.. Interesting. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Two weeks had past since Kagome left Inuyasha and the others, the days seemed longer for Kagome without her best friends.

She missed making light jokes about men with her friend Sango, non-stop laughs at Miroku's antics, snuggling with Shippo, but over all she missed her over possessive hanyu.

Just as her mind was taking her through warm and happy memories a loud thud behind her interrupted them.

Kagome's blood began to run cold and a now familiar feeling of going completely numb took over.

"_You have the jewels, give me the jewels!"_

A large rat demon yelled

Kagome smirked, dark energy surrounding her body, and her now purple eyes stared at demon before her with amusement

"Why don't you try and take them"

The demon reached behind him and pulled out a giant hammer, Kagome reached behind her and grabbed her bow feeling the energy from her bow and the demons hammer collide.

"You're a strong one, but I'm far stronger"

"_we shall see about that"_

Kagome dug her heals into the ground and held her bow up in a defending matter just in time to meet the blow of the demon's large hammer.

"_Give it up priestess and hand me the shikon jewels, you do and perhaps I won't kill you."_

Kagome smirked the dark aura surrounding her body grew, the demon in front of her frowned.

He raised his hammer in the air and charged yet again, every blow was met with the strong barrier Kagome's bow gave off.

A last blow was deflected before Kagome used the dark energy around her to knock the hammer out of the large beast's claws.

The demon snarled at her and charged at her with his claws, Kagome's smirk only grew as she kept deflecting every single one of the demons attacks.

Soon she grew tiered of stringing him along, she dodged one of his attacks and drove the sharp end of her bow into his heart.

The demon screamed his four red eyes growing wider as his body began to quiver and burn. Soon all that was left was a big pile of ashes by the bottom of her feet.

Kagome's eyes slowly started to turn back to the light chocolate brown she was born with.

"Well well well, that was impressive" a childish voice called, but Kagome knew this voice far to well and knew the venom that child's voice held.

Kagome turned quickly "Hakudoushi!"

Kagome screamed when she saw the young pale boy with silver hair and dead eyes just a couple of feet away.

"Nice seeing you again Kagome" his voice rang in her ears and she shut her eyes expecting the feeling of dumbness to take over.

When it didn't she reopened her eyes only to see the evil smile on Hakudoushi's face

"What's the matter Kagome? Can't seem to change to your better self"

"H-how do you know about that"

Hakudoushi began to walk towards her and Kagome backed away with every step he took

"Naraku has been watching you closely ever since you left your protectors' side, he noticed something even you missed.

Every time you turned you seemed unable to turn again for a couple of hours. So he send me to test out his theory, he seems to be correct"

Soon Hakudoushi had her cornered, he took out a knife and held it up towards her throat.

The knife began to cut her skin, Kagome panicked she ran towards the small opening she was able to find but in the process the knife cut her throat and her blood began to trickle down her throat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Miles away the scent of blood reached his nose..

He knew that scent anywhere.

A smile touched his lips and he turned toward the direction of the smell.

"Got cha."

End of chapter 14, and I know it took me sometime but I was seriously stuck. I'm thinking of getting a beta reader, any offers?

Also, I really want to introduce another story I'm working on but every time I try it… well it always falls apart on me.

I could really use some guidance, but anyways thank you for reading and as always reviews are very much appreciated. Stick around for chapter 15.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Inuyasha slow down!" Inuyasha heard Sango say from somewhere behind him but he refused to listen.

His instincts where working over board, his ears picket up every sound around him, his eyes kept a sharp look out on everything in front of him even though the swift air stung them, and his nose was dead set on one single scent.

Her blood.

He hadn't smelled her scent ever since she left his side, every village he searched had no smell that could possibly be related to her sweet fragrance.

But when the scent of her blood hit his nose there was no denying it was from her.

His heart bounded is his chest, and a smile graced his lips. Something that hadn't happened since the moment she left.

Inuyasha began to hate everything more and more as days went by without her side. He refused to read the second letter meant for him or eat any of the ramen that was meant for him.

He hated how Sango tried to take her place, how Miroku went by everyday pretending like nothing was missing.

But the main thing that he hated more than anything was the fact that everyone had stopped using her name.

She was Kagome!

Kagome, the one that brought them all together.

Kagome, the one that always believed in him.

Kagome, the one that always stuck by his side…

She was Kagome, the one person he thought about day and night.

Sooner or later he could no longer hear Sango or the others, he was moving far too fats for them to keep up with.

Soon his nose picket up the familiar smells that came with a normal village, he rushed passed the trees and into a small village.

He stopped and started sniffing for any sing of Kagome, he ignored the villagers as they panicked and got out of his way.

He couldn't smell her anywhere but his heart told him she was near

"Jinto, hurry go find lady Kagome. Tell her a demon is~" The man that had spoken couldn't finish his sentence due to the clawed hand around his throat.

"What did you say!" Inuyasha screamed bearing his fangs at the frightened villager

"Please don't hurt me!" the man begged while clutching to Inuyasha's arm trying with all his might to get some distance between him and the raging demon in front of him.

"Kagome! You said something about Kagome, tell me where she is"

The man looked confused "I.. I said no such~"

"I suggest you think very carefully on what your going to say next, I can pick up the scent of someone lying a mile away. And I doubt you want to see what I do to liars. Now tell me where Kagome is."

He gulped and just as he was about to speak a woman on his far right spoke up.

"Kinto! You shall do no such thing, Lady Kagome has been nothing but kind and helpful. She has protected our village from demons all around, you will not betray her."

Inuyasha set the man down and began to walk towards the woman, who surprised the rest of the villagers by keeping a strong posture. When many would shake with fear or flee.

"Kagome is my friend.. I wouldn't do anything to harm her, I just want to see her again" Inuyasha said just a notch above a whisper so that only the lady in front of him would hear him.

"What a bad lie you just now told you half breed. Lady Kagome hates demons, she would not sympathize one let alone befriend one."

Inuyasha began to growl, he reached within his robes and every villager took a step back.

A little ways to his left a small girl watched him, she watched as he retrieved something small that shined when sunlight hit it.

She snuck up by Tarun's side, the woman that was speaking to the half demon.

Inuyasha took out a heart shaped locket, he opened it and showed it to Tarun.

"This means nothing, you both look enraged this could be a portrait to symbolize your hate "

"What! I could never hate Kagome" Inuyasha roared while slamming shut the locket

"Enough! Be gone or we will have no choice in slaying you"

Inuyasha looked around and noticed that the village men had retrieved swords and bows while the woman occupied him.

He growled and turned to leave, just as he was leaving the small forest that surrounded the village he heard foot steps behind him. He began to growl again.

"Look you really don't want to mess with me alright" the foot steps stopped.

"Do you love her" a small feminine voice said, he turned to see a young girl.

"What?"

The small girl smiled up at him.

"You do don't you, my father used to have that look on his face whenever anyone even spoke about my Mommy"

Despite his best effort a small blush snuck up on him, he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Feh, whatever."

"I can take you to her"

Inuyasha's head turned quickly back towards the small girl it was a miracle it didn't snap off.

"You know where she is!"

The girl nodded and the moment she did she found herself being flung to the demon's back.

"Where to?" Inuyasha asked and the girl pointed the way.

Inuyasha ran, while the small girl on his back made strange squeaking noises and clung to his robes.

"Hey what's your name" The girl asked

"Inuyasha, now where?" the girl pointed dead ahead and Inuyasha speeded up

"My name is Sayuri, but people call me Sayu."

In no time Inuyasha picket up three different scents, one was new to him. It smelled like cherries and strawberries, the other one was the very distinct smell of Kagome's blood, and the third..

The third was the rank stench of one of Naraku's reincarnations, he stopped running and set the girl down.

"Wait! What are you doing" Sayu asked with a hurt look on her face

"Thanks for the help kid but from this point on it's too dangerous."

Inuyasha started running again leaving Sayu behind, he reached the location of the smells and his blood began to boil at the sight before him.

Hakudoushi stood over the body of a barely conscious Kagome. He picket her body up, enjoying the sound of her pain filled hisses.

"Why, Hello Inuyasha. I believe your too late, I was just taking her to go see Naraku. So sorry you missed us"

Inuyasha growled his inner demon slowly breaking the holds of the Tetsusaiga.

Before Inuyasha could have done anything Hakudoushi jumped as high as he could and was picket up in mid air by the large feather that could only belong to Kagura.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome managed to scream as she watched him chase after her

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, unable to keep up. Soon he lost sight of them…

Well end of chapter 15, I made it longer then the rest cause of the fact that last chapter was really short. But anyways I was sleeping through this lesson on artist of the 24th century when I got inspired so I took out my laptop and began writing. Tell me what you think, hopefully it was worth a possible bad grade on next weeks test. Wish me luck on my test and please review. Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome awoke to a splitting headache, her body was hurting and her tiered limps refused to move.

Slowly her eyes fluttered opened, she was somewhere dark. A small candle lid the room just enough for her to get a good look at her surroundings. She was in a medium sized room, the ground was cold and hard, the walls had nothing to decorate them, it was as if she was in jail minus the bars.

Slowly she coached her body to sit up wincing at the pain she felt, she sat up against the wall and closed her eyes.

The last memory she could recall was arriving at a small village…

She rubbed her head as she forced herself to think harder

There was a demon terrorizing the village, a rat demon. It had come for her.

Then there was black and she awoke to the ash pile that was the demon.. Then.. He had come, the demon child that had been after her life. She couldn't seem to fight him off, he kept tossing her around like a rag doll. Then her blood was everywhere and fear was eating at her soul.

Just as her breathing began to slow and she was sure she would die a bloody mess..

He came, like they had never departed ways he came to her when she couldn't rescue herself. Her heart roared in her chest like it was trying to jump out towards him. He looked so handsome, jumping through the thickness of the trees the sun light hitting him making him look like a wield dream.

Then he was gone, she was being taken away and her heart began to clench.

"I hope you are comfortable my dear, I did try to make this as painless as I was able to"

A voice said and Kagome immediately opened her eyes and shot forward, her entire body screaming at her for doing so.

Coming through the door was a man, he looked human enough, he was tall and handsome to say the least. His hair was black and long tied back into a loose braid, and a gentle smile graced his face.

"Who are you?" her voice came out raspy and sore

"My name is Hachiro, here have some of this" Hachiro pulled out a small bottle from out his ropes and brought it to her lips, she pulled her head away "Don't worry it's not poison" he gave her a reassuring smile and she began to drink.

"Where am I" she asked

Hachiro put away the bottle and got up "You're in Naraku's Castle, where else?"

Her eyes widen and the same fear she felt before was beginning to resurface

"Get comfortable my dear, you'll be here for quite some time. Until Naraku returns that is."

Hachiro left and she stared at the door for a good five minutes, soon she forced herself to her feet. Her body straining all the way, she used the wall at her side to help her move. She doubted the door would be open but it was worth a try.

Coming towards the door she grasped the handle and surprising to her the door opened.

Kagome stepped out of the room, the halls where large decorated with a few candles.

She began to walk, following her instincts and making as little noise as she could.

The halls seemed never ending, and everything was so dark. She came to a door, the first door she found since she began walking. She opened it and inside was a beautiful bedroom, it was large and the walls where decorated with purple drapes that matched the purple silk of the bed covers.

At the end of the room was a window and a figure was sitting beside it, Kagome stepped inside and started walking towards that figure.

"Hello?" Kagome called yet the figure didn't seem to move an ounce

The closer she came she began to notice small things, the figure in front of her seemed to be a woman. Her hair was long it reached the floor and draped over it, she wore a midnight blue kimono and was sitting perfectly still.

Kagome kneeled down in front of the girl and placed a hand to her shoulder, as soon as she did the girl's form became completely clear to her.

Her face was pale, the pale color of a dead soul. The girl fell from her sitting position into the lap of Kagome.

Kagome eyes widen in horror of the realization that this girl was dead..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as loud as her lungs where capable of

Suddenly she was roughly pulled up and a hand slammed into her mouth to shut her up. She was being held captive against a hard chest keeping her from any movement other then standing perfectly still.

"Shhhh" A voice said close to her ear, the voice of Hachiro "You will wake the Queen… Naraku wishes to see you now"

She was forcefully dragged down the hall and into the room she had originally come from. Hachiro threw her into a silver round barrier that enclosed her, Kagome looked up to see the far too familiar white baboon cloak entering the room.

She felt the air been taken from her as her whole body start to shake.

"Kagome" Naraku said, he removed his cloak and tossed it to Hachiro. He bowed and left just as Kagura was entering the door "I have been watching you ever since you left Kaede's hut on that rainy day all by your lonesome self."

Kagura arched an eyebrow, watching Naraku's every move carefully.

"You have fought so many demons, loosing your self every time one would simply step in your path. They where all weak demons compared to me, I wonder what would happen if you where to feel me. How your soul would react to coming in contact with My demonic aura"

Naraku touched the barrier and it started to change, the silver started to vanish showing a much clearer Kagome that was still trapped in its walls.

Kagome's eyes widen in pain and horror, she was changing yet again but this time everything felt different. It no longer felt like her blood was being replaced with warm liquid but with scalding hot water that burned away at her insides. Her mind no longer felt like it was being slowly drowned out but it pounded and throbbed against her skull. Pain started to overwhelm her entire being and she screamed as she felt like her soul was being ripped away from her body.

Naraku watched her, a wicked smile on his face and a dark spec of the pure thrill he received in his eyes from watching her in such agony. He wanted to touch her, to see what would happen to her and to him if their skins collided.

Her eyes where a bright purple showing nothing but the pure pain she was currently going through. The dark aura that started to surround her made him want to touch her all the more.

Naraku stepped closer to the barrier, Kagome shot towards him. The barrier keeping her from physically touching him made no difference as she still attempted to lay her hands on the most demonic demon she had ever come across.

"Yes, that's right Kagome. Feel me. You want to kill me don't you. Your entire being screams at you to do so. Feel my power.. All my power" He touched the barrier trying to get as close to her as the barrier would allow.

Kagura's eyes widen in fear as Naraku's body started to change. Tentacles and legs started ripping through his skin along with the many other parts of the demons he devoured. His mouth enlarged as his teeth sharpened and his eyes turned a bloody red.

"_Kagura!"_ Naraku called and Kagura unconsciously flinched _"Retrieve him!.. It's time."_

Kagura ran out and plucked the feather from her hair taking towards the sky, she looked down at the castle and frowned.

'Looks like Naraku will win after all.. Pity'

OK, end of chapter 16. I am so proud of it. I swear I come up with pretty good chapters whenever I'm sleeping through class. Tell me what you think alright and stick around for chapter 17.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

"Inuyasha please! We need to rest, Kirara is exhausted."

Inuyasha growled deep, he ran as fast as his legs would allow him to but it made no difference. He wasn't fast enough, his lungs burned and he himself was tiring out.

"We can't stop now! We're so fucking close." He looked back and swallowed hard at the sight. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all had dark circles under their eyes. Kirara looked the worst of the three, she was losing her balance and tilting to the side.

"FUCK!" he yelled startling the group to a halt "..set up camp" he murmured.

The group sighed with relief, as soon as Sango and Miroku climbed off of Kirara the cat demon immediately fell to her haunches.

"Poor girl, she's exhausted." Miroku commented, petting the feline gently.

"Here Kirara" Sango said retrieving kitty treats from Kagome's old bag. She didn't miss the dirty look Inuyasha send her for having touched something of Kagome's.

Inuyasha jumped high and perched himself on a tall branch needing some distance from the group below him.

'I was so close.. I saw her.' he thought as laid his head on his forearm which was rested on his knee. He wanted to kick himself for being so close to her and yet for losing her before he even had a chance to say anything.

Oh and how he had a lot to say. He had been planning his speech ever seen he first ran out of Kaede's hut to look for her. He would be true to his word and drag her all the way back to Kaede's if he had to, if she even dare to struggle.

He would yell too, call her an idiot for even thinking she couldn't come to him with this new problem she was facing. He was enraged that she didn't even mention it in his letter, of course she might have said something about it in her second letter to him but he refused to read it. Even now.

Unable to keep his eyes open Inuyasha decided that a couple of hours rest would benefit everyone. Even though his first instinct was to keep running until he found that bastard child and ripped him to shreds.

Slowly his mind started to drift through memories of the girl he was hunting. Of her smile and laugh, of her cheeks puffing up with anger when he said something he shouldn't have. With that he fell into light sleep.

"Sango?" Shippo asked when Sango began tucking him beside her, an act that felt wrong to him.

"Yea Shippo?"

"I think I'll sleep in the tree with Inuyasha tonight" Kicking off the blankets she just placed around him he jumped into the tree but only went as far as the branch below his father figure.

Sango sighed and snuggled deeper into Kirara.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked settling himself under the large oak tree where the two demons laid sleeping.

"What am I supposed to do Miroku? Kagome trusted me with taking care of Shippo and Inuyasha but just look at them. Inuyasha has barely eaten at all and Shippo has just gotten so cold, I'm doing a terrible job."

Miroku glanced up at the demons she spoke of "You're doing the best you can considering what you are faced with. Both Shippo and Inuyasha had a very reliant bond with Kagome, even if they themselves didn't realize it before. They don't want to be taken care of by anyone except her." he explained.

Sango sighed and closed her eyes, she felt mad at everyone at the moment.

Mad at Miroku for being so composed, mad at Shippo for not even letting her try to take care of him in the mean time, mad at Inuyasha for working everyone to the bone, but especially mad at Kagome. For leaving when everyone needed her as much as they did, for not trusting her with what was happening sooner, and for thinking that she could handle all this.

Soon enough the campsite was quite, all that there was to hear was the soft breathing of the group deep asleep.

Hours latter the sun began to poke it's head out of the hill tops when a strong breeze blew by.

Inuyasha, having been in a light sleep, didn't miss the sudden rush of wind or the smell it carried. Jumping down he began to sniff the air more carefully.

"Everyone wake up! Kagura is in the area." the group was up and alert by the time he hauled Kagome's bag over his shoulder. "Let's go!" he ordered.

Miles away Kagura sat on a large boulder simply running her hands through her hair and ordering the wind to carry her scent towards the shard collectors.

She didn't have to wait long before Inuyasha was bearing his fangs down at her.

"Kagura" he spoke her name with vile in his voice.

"Good morning Inuyasha, how are we today. You look like you've lost some weight."

"Where's Hakudoushi Kagura? Tell me now or I swear I'll~"

"Don't you ever get tired of threatening people Inuyasha?" Kagura cut him off, her fingers still combing through her hair. "You could just ask nicely." She mocked.

"WHERE IS HE!" Inuyasha's patience was starting to wear thin.

"I Could tell you where he is, but Kagome isn't in his possession anymore so I doubt that would help you very much."

Inuyasha was close to losing it, behind him Miroku took notice of this and stepped forward.

"Where is Kagome, Kagura?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Naraku has her hidden in his new castle."

"And where the fuck is that!" Inuyasha yelled, flexing his claws in a threatening matter to get his point across.

"You don't want to go there, trust me. Just turn back and forget about the girl."

Inuyasha was ready to yell again when Miroku cut him off "And why is that?" he asked.

"Because.." her voice trailed off and her fingers finally seized their grooming as her face became all too serious "If you go there you'll surely die."

Silence flowed through the group.

"Where is it Kagura." Inuyasha was the first to break it, speaking softly for the first time.

"Pity, and I thought you would be the ones to out smart Naraku and finally defeat him."

"We will, that you have my word on. But I'll be damned if I ever leave Kagome in Naraku's grasp." Inuyasha responded.

"Very well, it's just ten miles away from this spot. Naraku is expecting you so his castle will become clear once you arrive there." Kagura stood up before jumping into the air and flying away on top of her large feather.

"What do you think she meant by that" Sango asked

"Doesn't matter, let's keep moving."

"Inuyasha wait! I think we should form a plan before~"

She was cut off by him growling fiercely "Did you just ask me to wait?"

Sango knew she had struck a nerve without meaning to so she spoke carefully. "I just think we should think this through before going there blind sided. We should wait a while and~"

"Hell no! You can wait, You're the one that's so against getting Kagome back!"

Sango's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe the stupidity that just left his mouth. "What in the seven hells are you talking about!"

"Ever since Kagome left you've been trying to steal everything from her. You even tried to get Shippo to see you as his mom when it's damn clear the runt will never think of you like that!"

"Have you gone mad! I have Not been trying to do such an absurd thing, I've been taking care of him or at least trying to." Sango was furious as the accusations placed on her by him. How could he believe such things?

Seeing his Sango losing every ounce of patience she had Miroku decided it was time to step in "Inuyasha, you don't really believe what you're saying."

"Shut it monk! Your as bad as her, you don't even care about her absence!"

Miroku's eye widen as his hands clenched into fists.

"All you two care about is conceiving or claming as many children as you can. You don't even care that Kagome is being held hostage by that maniac. So do me a favor and just get lost and start that fucking family already so that I don't have to put up with you two again!"

Sango felt tears sting her eyes "FINE! I'm done with your insufferable attitude!" Sango turned around and strode off, steam practically oozing out of her.

"Sango wait!" Miroku called after her as he chased after her along with Kirara.

The only to remain were Shippo and Inuyasha.

"What are you waiting for runt, scram! I don't want to see you're face either."

Shippo looked hurt but still didn't move from his position.

Inuyasha growled "I said beat it!" he kicked Shippo away and ran off in the direction of the castle.

"Sorry guys, but you three actually have a future. I can't let you guys die." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he picked up his speed. "I'm coming Kagome"

And Done. Whoo~ That was a doozy. Well the excitement is just building up and chapter 18 should be very, very interesting. But hey don't take my word for it. Stick around and find out yourself. Reviews please 3


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Gleaming pools of dark violate watched with a kindle of evil as Inuyasha watched in horror at the rabid girl trapped behind see through walls.

Inuyasha watched in an almost zombie like state at her. Her hair seemed to have turned itself to a dark blue alien to the silky brown locks he loved. Her skin had lost all the color he'd seen before but her eyes is what bewildered him most.

The eyes that stared at him with warmth and love even when she stopped speaking to him where completely gone now. The eyes that met him made Kikyo's eyes seem the most comforting thing there was to know.

It seemed almost impossible for the girl before him to be his Kagome.

"Don't fool yourself Inuyasha." Naraku said, his body once again tucked inside itself. Naraku walked close to his barrier, chuckling lightly as the girl behind the barrier tried to hurl herself towards him. "This lovely creature is indeed Kagome."

Inuyasha wanted to shake his head, call him on the filthy lie he just told and demand to know where he kept the real Kagome. Unfortunately his heart pulled at him, letting him know that without a doubt this was Kagome.

"What did you do.." Inuyasha whispered, turning his eyes from her to glare daggers at the spider demon.

"Only the inevitable Inuyasha. It was almost to easy to tell you the truth, the evil in her was already present all I had to do was shake it to awake."

Inuyasha growled "You'll pay for this Naraku" he gripped his sword tightly feeling the vibrations of tetsusaiga pulse through him.

"If you want to fight for her Inuyasha, then you will have to fight.. Her." Naraku grinned wickedly as he formed a barrier around himself while simultaneously releasing the barrier around Kagome.

Inuyasha watched in panicked horror as Kagome dove for him, her hands glowing a plum haze. "Kagome!" he yelled as he jumped away from her before her hands could touch him.

She snarled in turn, her eyes following his every movement and her body moving with every twitch he made.

"Kagome.." he repeated in soft whisper, his grip on Tetsusaiga lessening.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she reached behind herself to where her bow and arrows where.

"Kagome don't" he watched her, her eyes. Trying to find the real Kagome in the miasma of this evil being.

"Give up Inuyasha, Kagome can't hear you. I doubt she's even there at all, the only way out of this is to kill her or have her kill you."

As if to prove his point she grabbed her bow and the energy around her only doubled and twisted. "_Filthy demon, I'll kill you!_" her voice sent shivers through him.

It was dark and strained, he could barely hear the traces of her original voice behind it.

Suddenly Kagome ran towards him, her bow cocked and aiming at his head. It took only a second for Inuyasha to move out of her arrow's way only to be blindsided by her as she delivered a kick to his back.

He fell forward but caught himself before hitting the ground. He spun on his heels and tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga, holding it in a defensive manner.

"Wait, no" he said to himself once again loosening his grip on his sword. His stomach twisted with the idea of ever holding the sword meant to protect his Kagome against her.

Kagome on the other hand rushed forward, seeing his hesitation and taking it in her advantage. Inuyasha was dodging every blow she delivered only using tetsusaiga when she would try to stab him with her bow.

"Kagome stop!" he yelled as he merely missed her burning arrows.

Kagome dove forward. Her hand reaching out to burn him with her unholy light, Inuyasha growled as he side stepped her attack just in time to miss it. He grabbed her hand by the wrist and pulled her down on the ground before leaping away.

"Damn it wench! I don't want to do this, snap out of it already!"

Kagome pushed herself off the ground before running towards him again.

Naraku snickered behind his barrier, taking pleasure in the scene before him. But he wanted more, he wanted them to feel pain; complete utter pain.

Inuyasha moved left and right, using his demon speed to match her astonishing speed. Kagome aimed her bow forward, meant to use it as a sword again.

Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga to block her attack when suddenly a tentacle struck out of nowhere grasping his sword though it sizzled with act of touching the demonic weapon.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled, he was taken back when Kagome suddenly delivered a blow to his chest. Pushing him back and knocking tetsusaiga out of his hands.

"DAMN IT!" he rushed for the sword but another tentacle grabbed it and tossed it far aside.

Inuyasha turned to glare at Naraku, Kagome sliced away the tentacle that was sticking out of the barrier before turning her attention to him again.

Inuyasha's breath turned shallower than it already was, he felt the blood pulse in his ears. "Fuck!" he cursed.

Kagome launched herself forward, her hands shifting in spiritual prayers as she felt his demon side stir to full wakening.

"God damn it woman your making it hard for me!" Inuyasha yelled as he raced towards her, he gripped her hands unmindful of the burning sensation her glowing masses caused.

He lifted her hands above her and growled menacingly before she kicked his pelvis forcing him to drop her.

Inuyasha's hand rushed forward, holding Kagome tightly by the throat. Red tainted the side of his eyes, he snarled with the effort of keeping his demon at bay. Kagome dug her steel like nails into his throat in turn, her hands burning his skin while his claws dug into her own.

Bright lilac and dark crimson stared heatedly at one another, both flexing their iron grip they had at one another's throat. The moments ticked by as their lungs both strained with effort of pulling in nonexistent air, neither of their composures broke as it became apparent that they wouldn't back down.

"STOP!"

Yep, just had to leave it there. Aren't I just terrible x)Next chapter will be up in a couple of days guys, till then reviews are very much appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

"STOP!" someone yelled to their far right. In a second a familiar boomerang crashed into Kagome sweeping her off her feet and pushing her away from the half demon.

At the same time a holy staff landed upright pushing Inuyasha back with a holy barrier.

Sango bursts through the lining of trees ridding Kirara, her sword was out as she hoped off her feline friend and raced towards the possessed miko.

Inuyasha growled and hissed as he picked the holy staff and broke it though his hands were bleeding from the action.

He was seconds away from rushing towards his target when he was struck from behind by holly marking.

"Sorry Inuyasha but this has gone on long enough.." Miroku apologized while he got on one knee and prayed the sutras to life.

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously as the demon slayer in front of her held her sword in one hand and swung the large boomerang effortlessly in the other hand above her.

They stared down at each other until both ran at one another, Sango swung her boomerang forward towards Kagome.

Kagome jumped, landing on the massive weapon for a split second as it passed her before jumping off and continued to run towards her new target.

Inuyasha hollered as he removed the sutras and clawed at the monk only managing to land a single hit.

Miroku breathed a shaky breath as he rushed forward, taking out his prayer beads he threw the glowing gems at his demonic friend. The beads rushed forward attaching themselves to him, sending shocking wave after another.

Inuyasha growled mincingly as he ignored the pain and rushed towards the monk.

A sickening snicker played in the background as Naraku watched with glee.

"This is better then I could have ever hoped." the corners of his eyes were bleeding black and swirling around his pupils.

"Get a grip Inuyasha, Kagome needs you to be yourself!" Miroku yelled, clutching at his bleeding arm.

At the mentioning of Kagome's name Inuyasha eyes flashed, his attention turned to his main target once more.

Sango spun on her heals and threw her foot towards Kagome, aiming below the ribs and putting enough force to knock her off her feet but not enough to place any actual harm on her best friend.

Before the foot could landed its target Kagome spun out of it's way and threw a powerful blow to Sango's side.

"Ahhhh!" Sango fell to her knees as the menacing Priestess doomed over her. Her hand fisted as she was about to knock the demon slayer unconscious a hand shot out and closed in on her throat. Knocking her harshly against a tree, the smell of her blood briefly filled the air before the wound that had been made closed itself.

Inuyasha bared his fangs at the girl before him, he wanted to kill her. She had threatened his life and turned his pack member against him.

But he couldn't, this vixen was after all.. Kagome.

"Kagome.." He hoarsely whispered out her name through clenched teeth. As if just by saying her name out loud a great pain bestowed itself on him.

The Miko stared at him with dead eyes, beckoning him to make the next move.

There was only one way that would reassure the safe return of his mate, his eyes flashed as he stared down at the nape of her throat.

Her eyes widen as realization dawned on her.

"Don't you dare you filthy half breed! Remove your filthy hands from me!" her body began to glow a dim purple haze burning the demon in front of her.

Inuyasha just glared at her fiercely but other wise made no indication that he was in any type of pain. Which wasn't all that untrue, she had been using her miko energy all day and the effects of it where beginning to show. Her face was pale like a fishes belly and the energy surrounding her was weaker than before.

Gently he moved her hair away from her neck.

"Oh god.." Sango whispered with a doomed tone in her voice. Miroku limped over to her, helping her to her feet.

"You wretched beast! I'll kill you!" the miko cried loudly as she forced whatever spiritual energy was left in her body to rise to the surface.

Inuyasha leaned over, his teeth teasing the skin on her neck. He looked her in the eyes once more, his scarlet orbs demanding she stay still.

His fangs sunk into her sweet flesh as the taste of her blood filled his mouth.

"He's not.." Miroku wondered in a daze

"He is." Sango replied "He's marking her."

A loud enraged scream broke through her lips, she could feel the weak girl in her squirm. Mostly likely feeling her mate's call to her.

Inuyasha removed his fangs from her, his eyes back to their golden glory.

"Return to me mate.. Please" he whispered loving in her ear.

"NO! You mongrel! What have you done? You ruined this body!" a different voice emerged from Kagome's lips. No longer did this voice post as a second shadow to her voice. It was loud and clear, and most defiantly not Kagome's voice.

A huge barrier emitted from the young miko throwing Inuyasha several feet up into the air.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Don't you love my cliffhangers. They just make you want to strangle me don't they. I won't try to explain where I've been for the past months but I do want to share a bit of my life. So the guy I thought I was going to marry ended up breaking my heart, yupie. That was quite a long time ago so im fine with it and have moved on with an even better guy. We've been dating for two month now and turns out I'm going to have a mini me running around my loft soon enough. That's right, I'm pregnant! I couldn't be happier and neither could he. We're very happy with each other and this blessing on the way. So yea, I'm sorry I just couldn't contain the good news. But yea, I'll get working on the last chapter and hopefully get back into writing. Thanks for reading and as always reviews are greatly appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kagome took a step forward to the man that dared to ruin her body by marking her as his own. But the moment she did her mind shut down and her body crumbled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed toward her, catching her body before it hit the ground.

"Thank kami.." Sango sighed in relif, dropping to her knees. Miroku by her side offering a kind hand for once his hand did not have a mind of its own.

"Naraku is gone.." Miroku remarked, his voice sounding as exhausted as he looked.

Inuyasha didn't bother to comfirm this, he hauled Kagome's limp body up onto his back.

"Keh, of course he is. Doesn't matter we'll find him again, we always do. For now let's just get out of here, we all need to recuparate if we did hunt Naraku down now we wouldn't put up much of a fight." The group walked off north all thought of the jewel or Naraku far from their mind. The day began to set, Shippo watched in a trance like state as Inuyasha wiped a damp wash cloth gently over Kagome's brow. For the longest time no one dared to break the silance ever since Inuyasha arrubtly sat down deeming the small clearing their camping spot. He placed Kagome in his lap, supporting her back with his forarm and his other hand caressing her face. Miroku had begun to light the fire but aside from his movements the camp was almost at an eerie silence.

"Inuyasha?" being the bolder one of the group finally spoke, the man called on took his eyes away from his new mate for the first time.

"Can I.." he didn't have to finish the question, Inuyasha knew what the little kit was asking to do. He had thought of the young girl as a mother and having her dissapear on him hurt the poor little kitsune's heart. He nooded and Shippo nearly bounced on top of her if it hadn't been for Inuyasha caching his tail before he even touched her.

"But you said-" Inuyasha shook his head

"Gently Shippo, she's worn out." Worn out was another word for it, Kagome had begun to run a cold sweat when he stopped. Her heart was beating too low that if it hadn't been for his demonic hearing he would of thought her dead. But he knew that wouldn't happen, since he marked her he felt her soul moving strong inside of her with the will to live.

Shippo curled ontop of her stomach sniffying desperately to encrave her scent into his mind, his tinny claws lightly patting her stomach.

They made a particular picture, Miroku coughed into his hand.

"I don't mean to inturupt but what exactly happened before we arrived Inuyasha?'

Grunting Inuyasha tucked Kagome under his chin when a small shiver ran through her.

"I don't know… when I got there she was just-" he paused marveling at the small differences about her. It might have only been two weeks since she left but to him the time had past like slow painful years, nights rolled in and left him feeling alone and helpless. Hours spent staring into darkness wondering where she was and if she was safe. He didn't consider her missing or even refused to accept the fact she had ran away from him. To Inuyasha she was just-

"Lost." He finished, another silence fell on the group but this one only lasted a matter of moments.

"I'm certain now, there's defiantly a different magic attached to her." Miroku spoke softly but the meaning behind his words nearly screamed in a certain triangle eared dog.

"What!" he yelled before snapping his mouth shut the moment Kagome moved in discomfort.

"Someone speak now before I lose my damn mind" Inuyasha hissed through his teeth, holding Kagome close to him.

"There's this.. Aura" Sango offered, not sure how to describe the strange flow of spiritual aura that surrounded her dear friend.

"An aura?" he repeated

"It's almost identical to her own. I just barely now regongnized myself, but now I know. It's different from Kagome"

Inuyasha stared at disbelief at the demon slayer "Are you sure?"

Kagome suddenly sturred in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open. The moment that they did all held their breath leaning in Shippo jumping off of her, what happened next was all a serious of events fallowing after one another. Kagome's eyes opened but instead of kind hazel eyes, white orbs defined by sliver linning opened. A white crystal like barrier formed burning the hanyu's arms, Inuyasha dropped the girl in his arm jumping backwards and away. At the same time Miroku and Sango dashed for their wepons, Kagome pushed herself up off the ground throwing herself into the air by her own strenght. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at her but the girl twisted in mid air avoiding the large weapon by an inch. Kagome landed on her feet starring at the group of people in front of her, a tinny smirk graced her lips.

"Gee, and here she said her friends were nice."

Shippo had been witnessing the entire thing, he slowly approached her unsure of who this woman was now. "Excuse me.." he tapped her geta and she looked down with curious eyes.

"Yes?" her voice was calm and graceful.

"Where's Kagome?" his voice was low and meek, tears evident.

The girl leaned down and smiled at the small fox.

"She's dead"

Again with my cliff hangers. But after a while I bet you guys missed this, but it is what is. I have things to do and I try when I get to upload. I'll get started on the next one. You guys enjoy the rest of your day.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Inuyasha had the girl in his hand, the girl that haunted his dreams and stirred feelings he never knew. He held her tight, by the throat bearing his fangs at his Kagome. White eyes stared back at him with boredom.

"You lying Bitch!" He screamed at her losing about every inch of control he had.

"You must be my mate" she smiled as she pressed all of her energy into her palm and burned the hanyu's hand away from her throat.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Inuyasha hid his hands by tucking them in his hakama, glaring the entire time intensely at Kagome. Or whomever this new vixen was.

"Who are you" Shippo asked, being the only one that wasn't suspicious of this new persona.

She smiled sweetly at him, a smile that was elegant and easy on Kagome's face.

"You must be Shippo, you are by far the nicest person I've met so far. A girl wakes up and everyone attacks her, well that just not nice." She went to ruffle his hair but he flinched back and sad expression crossed her face.

"Shippo, here." Inuyasha called, scowling at the pair of them. Shippo looked back at him then sadly to Kagome before running back to where Inuyasha was.

"I'm Mari Hikaru, please to meet you" She gave a solemn bow

"I don't give a damn who you are, where's Kagome!" Inuyasha barked out.

The girl introduced as Mari shrugged, grabbing a lock of her own ebony hair and twirling it in between her thumb and forefinger.

"I told you already she's dead"

"Stop lying you fucking whore!"

Mari frowned, her hands feeling her own hips.

"Fine, she's DYING. Happy now." That familiar hand around her throat smashed her back against the tree she was previously thrown against.

"Talk. NOW"

Mari struggled to free herself without actually causing any more harm to Kagome's mate.

"If I were you I'd get your damn claws out of Kagome's esophagus so if she manages to survive maybe she can talk back to you!" It seemed that those were the correct words. Inuyasha let go, the anger in his eyes dying. He stumbled back, forgetting that the girl who he was throwing around was still his sweet Kagome.

"…Please. Just, where is she. I- don't understand."

Mari rubbed her throat tenderly, looking at the hanyu sympathetically.

"Ugh, listen I'm only here because well.. Chiyo hates you and we still need more time."

Sango stopped her by putting up a hand "Mari, you're not making much if any sense and we really aren't the people with patience."

Mari nodded and motioned for everyone to sit down, most did. Excluding a distrusting hanyu."To understand where Kagome is you must first understand how a miko lives. Our souls are our power supply, unlike others, Miko's can summon the powers of the soul and mend it to our wish. When someone's soul is ripped in two… we can still survive but are left weak."

Inuyasha finally sat down "So someone ripped Kagome's soul in two?"

Mari shook her head "No, her soul was ripped when we found her. This was a damage that had been done long before her life was in any actual threat."

"Kikyo.." Sango whispered but not low enough to where the hanyu couldn't hear her. Inuyasha's ear flattened, Kikyo was a live but only by cutting Kagome's soul in half.

"A few moon's ago we felt something trying to tare away at the remainder of Kagome's soul. That's when Chiyo stepped in, if she hadn't Kagome would without a doubt be dead by now."

A low steady growl arose from Inuyasha while the others let the information sink in

"If you do not mind me asking" Miroku spoke "You keep saying 'we' who exactly are you."

The question earned a smile from Mari "We are the guardians of the Jewel"

"That's not true!" Inuyasha shot up, a weird victorious smile on his face "The jewel was created by Midoriko then it was given to Kikyo, there were no other keepers of the jewel before that. Ha!" Everyone starred at Inuyasha, he just ignored their wondering stares. A small giggle escaped Mari's lips before it turned into a right out fit of laughs, Inuyasha took a step back starring at Mari. That was Kagome's laugh, how can she look like Kagome and laugh like her but then.. Not be his Kagome.

"S-sorry, it's just that I get why She chose him. He's just so stupidly funny"

"Oy! Who are you calling stupid Bitch!"

"Sorry, ok back on topic. Oh boy, you're really fun. Ok, actually Midoriko was one of the first to summon the Jewel into an actual tangible form but before then the Jewel was passed on by reincarnation, it was once part of me as it was once part of Kagome."

"So you're a reincarnation of Kagome-sama?" Sango asked

"Among others yes, Kikyo is also one of our reincarnations the fact that she was the one chosen to be the keeper of the Jewel was not at all coincidental. Our lives since birth have been altered to accomidate the Jewel, many seek the power of it and the jewel granted us the power to protect it. Even with that our lives have never been fully lived, dying early on and passing the power onto another reincarnation. To be honest it's more of a curse than anything else."Mira smiled sadly, immigaes of her own life flashing before her. "We thought she would be safe, with her protector. Something none of us had have. But even you Inuyasha couldn't protect her even if you wanted to."

Inuyasha rubbed his head, why couldn't anything be simple. He thought getting Kagome back would be it, now.. Now he didn't know what to think.

"Something tried to take the remainder of Kagome's soul, something had somehow surpass the barriers of Kagome's soul and attacked it right at it's source. We can't do anything to save her unless we find the person who has the remainder of her soul and.."She stopped, looking at the ground full of guilt.

"What?" Inuyasha asked only to be ignored "Out with it Wench! How do I get Kagome back?"She sighed and looked him straight in the eyes.

"We have to kill Kikyo Inuyasha.." All he could do was stare, stare into foreign white eyes. He tried to talk but as he opened his mouth nothing came out, his chest heaved up and down with the struggle to bring air into his lungs.

"Great.." Sango hissed "Fucking perfect!" All eyes stared at her in disbelief "My best friend is going to die all because this idiot is in love with a pile of bones." She started crying then, her arms wrapping around herself.

"…You don't know anything.." Inuyasha muttered his eyes hidden by his bangs.

She wiped her eyes glaring at him "You wouldn't pick her in life now you expect me to belief you would in death? Or is that it.." Sango stood, hands fisted at their sides. "You have some sick twisted longing for rotting flesh"

Inuyasha was up and in front of her that if anyone blinked they would have missed it. Suddenly a slap echoed through the camp, no one spoke. Sango stared in almost shocked denial, a hand cupping the abused cheek. Miroku was up on his feet then, he drove half of his broken staff deep into the hanyu's stomach. Inuyasha barely reacted, he took a step back and held his stomach. But otherwise didn't shout in anger or pain. Didn't even seek his own revenge, he just stood starring at the ground below him.

"I- love her…" a whisper broke, one which was almost lost in the wind. "I LOVE HER DAMN IT!" Inuyasha screamed, snapping his head up and his eyes flashing steady red for a moment. Mira took a step back, her heart aching horribly so."I fuck up ok! I'm a horrible person.. I know I don't deserve her. But damn it I'll be six feet under before I let her die. I won't let myself break this promise, not this one. Not ever.."Mira grasped the tree which currently had her blood on it. Her head was in some type of agony and her legs felt weak and unsteady. The air around her was hard to pull as she toppled over, a loud gasp drew attention to her.

"What's going on!" Shippo asked franticly, suddenly the group noticed Mira's eyes start to glow then fade. Her eyes were flashing back to a clear hazel. "Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice was heard. Inuyasha rushed to her side in an instant, his heart telling him that This was Kagome.

"KAGOME!" The girl held her sides, her eyes still flashing between silvery white and pure hazel."Y-you can't… Don't… Ach!…" Blood rapidly and without warning spilled from her lips.

"Kagome! Calm down, it's ok I'm here. Everything will be fine"A small sad smile came onto Kagome's lips, she cupped his cheek with a shaking hand.

"Nothing is ok.. Don't kill her.. You love her.."Kagome's eyes drifted shut and she was welcomed back into unconsciousness."KAGOME!" Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms

"Wake up Kagome! Come on, you had it. Just wake up idiot" He started patting her cheek repeatedly, his eyes scanning franticly over her face. "Come on! You can do it, please just for a little bit longer.. I just need to talk to you, just for a bit.. Please. I promise I won't ask for anything else. Just wake up Kagome wake up." No one interpreted, Sango curled herself in Miroku's arms. Starring at the hanyu with sadden eyes, no one could deny his feeling for the girl in his arms right then. The camp grew dim and eventually all managed to find sleep, all besides a silver haired half demon. He had managed to calm down but he still held the girl in his arms with an iron grip. 'I'll do whatever it takes. I promise Kagome, I'll get you back.'

Well that's enough of that. I hope you guys liked it and I also hope that because I updates so quickly I'll earn some reviews. Yes? No? Maybe so?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

"Are you sure you want to do this Inuyasha?"

Said man stared in an almost trance state at the girl before him. He hoped so badly, wished with everything he had. That when she opened her eyes the eyes that showed so much love and care exclusively to him would be there. He had almost dropped her from his hold when the same silver dust eyes shined, he hadn't of course. It was still Kagome's body and he had made a promise to himself to keep her body safe until she returned to him.

"Feh! Do you even have to ask? I made it very clear I was going to get Kagome back no matter what."

"But.. You love-" A short death glare had her shutting her mouth.

"I don't mean to interrupt but will we be fallowing any actual course or are we searching blindly?" Miroku asked, readjusting his prayer beads.

Mari shook her head "He knows where she is.. He's always known"

Inuyasha swallowed the guilt that he'd felt, he couldn't look at them. They hated him enough, of course Inuyasha knew that their friends were only his because of had always given him things he never asked for but always needed. Opening her heart to someone like him, he'd never been able to except it.

She poured her heart out to him and he was damn idiot for not accepting couldn't look up, his nose sought out the stench of decay and fallowed it. Vaguely aware that Sango and Miroku were fallowing on Kirara.

To his surprise on his right Kagome ran with as much ease as he was. Even as Kirara struggled a couple of feet away she almost glided, stopping for a millisecond to touch the ground before kicking off to jump just as he did.

Forgetting himself Inuyasha smirked, he tucked his arms to his side and flew past her. In a moment he spotted her again, bracing past the winds sharpness and next to him in a mocking stride before she pushed herself ahead of him.

"What's wrong dog boy?" Mari asked, a smile on Kagome's face

"Keh, just seeing if you were having trouble keeping up. I could always carry you if it gets too rough for you."

Mari laughed and he almost glared at her, that wasn't Kagome's chime of a laugh. Kagome's laugh had an almost child like wonder to it, easy on the ears. Mari was completely different, her laugh was awkwardly short and some how seemed rehearsed.

"This body is more than just for show, she's a strong one. Let me show you just How strong" In a heart beat she speed up leaving him behind, he gave a playful growl as he felt the rush of the wind pushing him forward.

Taunting him to show her his true skill, with a gleam in his eyes he allowed his feet to take him. Moving so fast the rest were lost within the lining of had been racing one another until the sun started to sink below the horizon the others lost in their trail. Mari had managed to keep herself in front of him turning once in awhile to throw a mockery his way and have him side by side until she maneuvered herself in front playfully.

Inuyasha focused his strength on his legs to gain speed, over the horizon of trees and into a clearing. She had stopped there. Mari looked around with sadden eyes as she touched a small stone meant to signify someone's grave.

He stopped in front of it as she had, knowing the others would catch on soon.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha had tried to steady his labored breathing without her noticing.

"Just thinking of being like this, alive after death. I can see why Kikyo would be hesitant to give it back, I almost wish I could stay in this young body for a while longer."

He frowned at that "Don't even think about it! That's Kagome's body, not yours."

She laughed at him "Yes I suppose it is. Her body and our soul, ironic isn't it?"

"What is?" he asked

"Well the fact that even though we share a soul, passed down through ages, we'd be so different. Take her for example, staying past all the hurt and heartache. I could never do that, then again. I never loved anyone when I was alive."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he understood what she meant. He had learned a long time ago that Kagome was defiantly nothing like Kikyo. Where Kikyo dimmed Kagome shined, they were as different as the sun and the moon. Yet they both had managed to find love for someone as lowly as he.

"You said no one who guarded the Jewel lived past their youth is that by chance or is it-"

"Fate?" Mari interrupted, coming to a stand next to the hanyu. "I died when I was thirteen, barely in my prime. My entire village perished as well, along with my kid sister. She was so young and full of life, her death was not fate Inuyasha. Misery can't be written down as something that was meant to happen. Evil did this. Evil tore into our hearts and found the ones we love the most just to rip it from our holds. But evil we can fight, fate you can't."

Kirara arrived then, Sango was about to yell when she felt the solemn air around them.

"We can rest here, if only for the night" Mari announced, no one argued and simply set up Camp.

"Inuyasha you are seriously getting on my last nerves. Just EAT something for Kami's sake!" Sango fumed at the demon in front of her, he just bared his fangs back at her.

"Good! That way you'll learn to stay out of my business."She rubbed her temples, how could Kagome deal with him she never knew.

"You know Kagome would be pissed to see you aren't eating"Inuyasha glared furiously down at the demon slayer, she huffed and left him be in his own thoughts.

Kagome. Or Mari to be precise had tucked herself in a ball besides the tree he was in. Shippo choosing the same tree as shelter settled himself on the branch below him even through his clear discomfort.

Even Miroku had drifted on his own accord into the land of sheep so why was she again obsessing about whether he was eating or not. He barely cared about himself and as long as Kagome was in danger how did she expect him to gorge was he expected to sleep when Kagome's sweet mumbeles weren't heard, or eat when the only one that took such care of his meal was lost or couldn't think of worse, he wouldn't. She was a fighter and as long as she was fighting so would he. He would do whatever it took to get her by his side and once she was he swore never to let her go...

.

.

.

Come on! You love me, its starting to get fun trust me. Some justice is about to take place, reviews are always appreciated. Oh and thanks to the new followers!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kikyo sat at the root of a large tree, her hair piling around her.

She wore a white kimono with enough opening in between her legs to show of tender thighs. Souls danced around her, some entering her body through her chest. He was looking for her and she would let him find her, if only to reassure herself in his devoting time was different

"Kikyo.." his voice carried to her, sounding like a plea. But he knew already she wouldn't give up on him. She couldn't, he was the only thing that reminded her of her humanity. Her reincarnation was there as well, the others stood just out of sight as a secure measure she presumed.

"I won't give her back my soul Inuyasha, you should know that."Inuyasha sighed, his heart aching so. Reminding him what this woman once meant to him, if anything she was a bitter sweet memory.

"I know…"She turned to look at him then, he wouldn't look at her.

"So you know if you want to save her-"

"I'll have to kill you" He finished for her. Taking Tessaiga out of it's sheath, he gripped the handle with forced determination.

"Am I so easy to rid of, did you forget our love so Inuyasha?"He looked up at her then, his eyes begging her to stop this.

"Very well. I see your minds made, but I won't go down easy. I'll kill the both of you if I must."A wave of darkened energy busted forward, Mari pulled a barrier around Inuyasha and her. The waves crashing together sparking to life the jumped crossing Mari's barrier with ease and landing in front of Kikyo.

He was frozen in place begging whatever entity there was to save him from this. Kikyo touched his face and a scorching feeling washed over him. He hissed but otherwise made no other move, letting her purify him inside to out.

"Damn it!" Mari cursed, she chanted an arrow to life in her hands and shot it through a bow of just energy. The arrow cut close to Kikyo, burning her worked enough as a warning, Kikyo stopped and turned her attention to Kagome.

"Your not my weaker self, who are you?"Mari smirked

"Someone who wont go easy on you" she rushed forward, Kikyo manipulated her powers into the ground. Shaking and cracking the earth under the young miko. Mari clenched her teeth as she pushed herself out of a fallen crater and then again when the next piece of solid earth she touched crumbled underneath her.

"You are not Kagome but are still as weak as she was."Inuyasha flinched, why hadn't he done anything. When she touched him he suddenly couldn't move, couldn't place any actual harm to this vile woman.

"Of course you would know how to rid yourself of someone like her huh?" Mari antagonize Kikyo, trying to gain a response from her that would snap the hanyu back.

She jumped high and shot another mystical crystal arrow her way, Kikyo brought a barrier up and the moment it was done she shot arrow after arrow at Kagome. Mari twisted and turned but still Kikyo managed to land three hits.

She couldn't feel them but the damage was done to Kagome's body.

Smelling Kagome's blood had Inuyasha snapping his head up. That was Kagome's blood, she was still there. She needed his help, why couldn't he do anything right!Kikyo having focused her attention on her reincarnation never saw the claws that sunk into her skin as a warning. He just held her arm in an agonized plea for her to stop, to pay at least respect to the person she used to be. Before all this evil had tainted her mind and twisted with her heart.

"Am I so little to you?" she asked and he looked deep into her eyes searching for something that was no longer there, Mari held her bleeding parts growing inpatient with the both of them.

"You meant everything to me." He responded in a broken voice

"So let it just be you and I, let her die Inuyasha. We could go back to the way things used to be, when love was the only thing we knew"

A remorseful smile crossed Inuyasha's face "We knew a lot then, how to love was not one of those things Kikyo."

She brought her arm back and delivered a blow that had him colliding with a large sakura tree. Its branches came to life and grew around him, holding him in a vice like grip.

"Inuyasha!" Mari shouted, she ran towards them and threw a fist into Kikyo's side. She fell back but not before sending a wave of pure force towards the girl. Mari screeched as she felt her body give away to the amount of power in her tore free from the tree's hold and cut into his own skin.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Kikyo turned in time to see red slashes inches from was thrown back but managed to stop herself from going any further, her body creaked in an unnatural way. Her shoulder bent in an odd position, Kikyo grabbed a hold of it and snapped it back into place. The ordeal sounding like rusted bolt was twisted back into place.

"What became of you Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in awe, the woman he once loved dead way before response was given as she dashed for the two of them, Mari dove to her right turning her torso to shoot arrow after arrow. Kikyo held her arms high a blue light engulfing the mystical arrows, she was moments away with returning fire when Inuyasha slammed the handle of Tessaiga into her back.

Kikyo stumbled over "I loved you" she spoke calmly

"There was a time when I loved you, we could have spent eternity together."Kikyo tossed a flashing orb towards Inuyasha, he jumped into the air within time that fallowed its explosion.

"We still can, you and I in the after life. Never growing old doing nothing else but devoting our love for one another." Mari forced surge of white energy towards her, Kikyo was submersed in its folds. For a second they both just stared at the flash of white until two arrows were shot in their different arose from the blast, her skin breaking like clay all around her.

"You never wanted my love, you wanted to be normal. You wanted me to take you away from all that pained you. I would have, if you would have trusted me enough to let me know you were in pain."Pieces of her skin shattered on the ground giving view to the empty coffin she was inside.

"You mean to say if I was more like Kagome" she nearly spat her name out, her eyes showing what was inside her heart.

"You did this" Mari spoke in shock "You tried to steal the rest of Kagome's soul!"

"I was just an accessory, Naraku was the one to figure out a way to kill her from the inside out. She was so weak and trusting she never stood a chance." Kikyo was knocked back by his fist, her coldness. He almost let the ghost of Kikyo taint the woman she once was, this empty shell of a person was never Kikyo. He walked up to her slowly, his sword back in its place.

She watched him as he kneeled down in front of her broken body. Her face was cracked and small gaps between her skin showed.

"It's time to rest now Kikyo, I'll avenge you but this world is no longer for you."She looked up at him, her body tired and beat.

"Do you-" she stopped to clutch at her chest "do you still love me"

He stared at her "Yes" he lied.

"You never knew how to lie, still you are the same man I loved."She was done, he knew it. It was the first time he saw her with the same eyes she used to posses, her hand broken and cracking reached towards felt his soft cheek her mind angry and her heart inside herself Kikyo held a dim glowing light in her hands, she reached for his hand and gently closed his fingers around the warmth of the light.

A loud shattering echoed throughout the forest, souls escaping their confinement and surging towards the sky. Inuyasha held the light tighter and he felt her. Kagome's kind gentle aura, her warmth and love. It was weak but he could feel this was her soul, he held her soul in his hands. Entranced he never noticed when the others had moved to stand next to him."Kagome" he whispered and as if she could hear him her soul glowed in his hands, turning to Mari he scowled up at her.

"She'll come back if she has the rest of her soul, that's what you said right?" Mari nodded and Kagome's hand out, he squeezed her soul before handing it 's soul shined and faded into her a loud wincing gasp erupted from her lips…

.

.

.

.

...I hope that was worth the wait. Please tell me your likes and dislikes, I'm here to share and improve my writing after all.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mari starred at the horizon as a gentle breeze blew one of Kagome's hair a stray in front of her.

She had died eons ago and everything in that era had died with her yet the same sun still rose from the tip of the mountains. She sighed breathing in the sweet aroma the wind carried with it.

"Are you going to just stare at me or do you have anything to say?" she said, not in a scream or even a whisper. Just as if whomever she called on was next to her, of course his hearing was so heightened that he might as well be. A thud came from behind her and she barely registered red and white moving towards her.

"We should go.." Inuyasha said, coming to stand next to her.

"It's not my fault you know?" A short glare was her answer.

"You said if I killed Kikyo she would come back"

"She doesn't have the means to come out" Mari stated as if it wasn't anything of importance

"Damn it then force her out!" Inuyasha grabbed on to her hair and gave it a forceful tug

"That's not hurting me at all if anything you're just hurting your precious Kagome"

"Good! Damn bitch has had enough time to rest"

Mari blinked a couple of times "Kami help me, you are the most annoying creature I have ever met. It's no wonder Chiyo tried to kill you"

"What's going on now?" Miroku said approaching the pair, of course not of his own doing. Sango was just as worried as Inuyasha when Mari announced that Kagome simply could not come forth. Now he had been regretfully pried away from his lunch to investigate.

"Kagome isn't strong enough to-"Inuyasha's growl cut her off

"I don't give a fuck if she's strong or not, you said Kagome would come back if the rest of her soul was in tact!"

Mari sent him a dirty look "Oh sure let's haul her ass out of recuperation it's not like her soul is being eaten inside out during all this. Oh wait! That's why Chiyo had to step in the first place, silly me."

Inuyasha returned her heated stare with one of his own "Why you little-"

Miroku stood in front of him now, cutting whatever profanities he was about to use short. "Mari, would you be a dear and explain all of this to me so I can go back and eat my lunch in peace."

"We aren't so sure how all of this happened all we know is when Kikyo was forced out she.."Mari stopped and gave pity look towards Inuyasha, one he did not like at all. "-She left a small window into Kagome's soul open. One we couldn't shut, out of no where one day a large dark miasma found this opening."

"Naraku." Miroku answered

"Yes, we don't know how it could have happened but our guess was as good as any. Kikyo even said it herself, she helped this Naraku find Kagome's weak point an attack her. We tried to help without actually risking her well being however whenever a demonic presence appeared, one she didn't know her body would shut down. Her strength leaving her and well marking her as easy prey. At one point we realized you, Inuyasha, were doing more harm then good."

The hanyu looked taken back by her statement "Me? I didn't do anything!"

Mari sighed "Exactly, whenever there was an evil aura you were gone and away from Kagome. Somehow this made her unwilling to help herself, almost as if-"

"She had given up on her own life?" Sango said, giving a quick glare towards the hanyu before coming to stand next to her fiancée.

"Something like that" Mari turned away from them then, he hated how they blamed him for everything. He already blamed himself enough, damn it he wanted Kagome back. She would always make any mess he caused to be ok, no matter how far he would screw up its like she preformed some type of magic and all would be forgiven.

"At one point we realized Kagome would die if we didn't intervene. That was the first time Chiyo showed herself, unfortunately Chiyo wasn't fully aware of everything. Any time she would sense a demonic aura she would call herself forth and try to kill whomever it was. It was worse when Naraku took her, Chiyo was corrupted and not even Kagome could call her back then.

When Inuyasha marked Kagome well it set for an opening, one Kagome could have crossed to gain her body back. But at that point Kagome was weak, without the rest of her soul she couldn't cross and trust me she tried. So I filled in. Like I said we don't know much, how Naraku was able to break through and corrupt Chiyo or even how to make another opening for Kagome to come back. We thought once the part of her soul that had been taken by Kikyo was back Kagome would have enough strength to make an opening herself. No such luck I guess."

"We can't give up" Shippo said, standing next to Inuyasha. "You said Kagome is trying we gatta to!"Inuyasha gave the young fox an approving smile "Shippo is right, so this didn't work. What else could we try Mari?"

Mari starred at him, did he really use her name? So far she had been marked down as every insulting word in the book. She smirked, she could see why kagome had fallen for his boyish good looks and sometimes brutal charm. "Well I do have one more idea.."

"Perfect, what is it!"

"We can get rid of the dark maisma that's still trying to tare her soul, but for us to do that would have to kill Naraku."The group starred at her, Sango with her mouth gaping open and Miroku wide eyed.

"Feh, no problem! You heard the girl, get your shit together and let's go. We have a demon to kill!"Inuyasha moved past them and hauled Kagome's bag safely onto his back "Oiy! What are you all waiting for?"

"Um, I hate to be the barer of bad news but how exactly re we going to find Naraku?" Sango stated "We have been searching for him for without any luck, how is now any different?"

"Because now we have a connection to him" Mari said "He used the miasma that he placed in Kagome's body to track her down, well who says we can't do the same."Inuyasha grinned

"We should head back to Kaede's I bet the old hag knows a thing or two that could help us."

Sango groaned "Wait hold on! You can't just say all this like it's the easiest thing to do."

"Why not?" Mari asked.

"Yea-" Inuyasha continued "All we have to do is find a way to track Naraku, kill him and bring Kagome back. What's so hard about that?"The group immediately started packing and she groaned again.

"Come back Kagome.. Everyone is losing their mind without you." Sango hauled her weapon close to her and began setting out.

.

.

.

Guess what! This story is close to ending, I know sucks huh. So drink in the last bit of this hectic story line and hope the ending doesn't suck. But anyways thanks for all the reviews and I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
